Behind Closed Doors
by rarararawr
Summary: So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Please feel free to leave reviews or message me. You can also ask questions on my blog: **wellthatspeachy . tumblr . com** (Put together) Hope you like it!**

* * *

Reba was humming a soft tune to herself while cleaning the dishes when the door swung open to reveal the two blonde bimbos themselves.

She didn't even say anything as they barged right in and flopped down on her bar stools.

"For the last time Barbra Jean, I will NOT go to your beanie babies convention!"

Reba couldn't help but let out a chuckle. They argued over the dumbest things.

"Why not! There's this one little rare giraffe that has your name written all over it!"

Brock sighed and threw his head back in frustration. "Absolutely not!" He turned to Reba in desperation. "Reba, please. Help me out here will you?"

Barbra Jean shoved him out of the way and stepped in front of her 'best friend.' "Reba, will you please explain to Brock that all the other girls bring their man to the convention! It's perfectly masculine; they have bear beanie babies."

Reba rolled her eyes and squeezed between the two, making a break for the living room. They didn't think twice before following her and continue to bombard her with questions.

After a couple more unbearable pleas Reba broke, "look you two, I am sick of you coming over here like I'm your marriage counselor or something! Please, let me enjoy my Saturday in peace in quiet." She picked up a home magazine, knowing they most likely would stick around as they always did. Much to her dismay, they did just that.

"Hey Red?"

"Yes?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Barbra Jean waited for quite some time before continuing. "...wanna go to the convention with me?"

That was the last straw. Reba stood up, chucking the magazine at the ground and stomping to the door. She swung it open and paused only when she heard BJ ask where she was going to.

"Anywhere but here!" With that, she slammed the door shut.

Brock and Barbra Jean glanced at each other with wide eyes. She had never blown up like that.

"..It was just a question."

Brock started to roll his eyes, but stopped short. "Where's Henry?"

They both exchanged a look. "Shoot!" They shouted in unison.

xxx

Reba had been driving around aimlessly for almost twenty minutes when she drove past the park. The midday sun was peeking through the tree tops creating an enticing lambency over the playground. It was luring her in with it's beautiful scenery.

Reba stared at it longingly. _It looks so relaxing._

With that thought in mind, Reba pulled into the small parking lot, keeping her eyes glued to the vacant bench by the swing set. Luckily, she had her book with her.

She sat down and crossed her ankles as she flipped to the right page.

The sun sank lower and lower as she lost herself in the story. After what seemed like an eternity, she glanced up from her page and realized almost everyone had gone home. There were two or three kids remaining and she decided she needed to go home herself.

She was taking in her surroundings for the last time when something caught her eye. It was a man, about six foot with tawny brown hair and alluring green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and he seemed to be staring back at her with intensity. She was quite taken aback, but she continued to act casual. Although he was very admirable, something was off about him. Reba couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was definitely strange.

She shrugged it off and made her way to her car. It was almost like she could feel his eyes following her every move, but she ignored it as she got into her car.

_I'm just paranoid_, she thought as the ignition roared to life.

She pulled out and turned on her favorite country station. She was bobbing her head and singing along to one song after the other, driving in cruise control.

"Oh shoot," she broke through her singing. She looked in her rear view mirror at the turn she was supposed to take. She was turning her attention back on the road when the same enticing green eyes caught her attention. He was behind her.

_How long has he been there? Is he following me? _Reba shook the thought from her head. _Your crazy, he probably just lives close by. _She told herself reassuringly.

They locked eyes through the mirror and she turned on her turn signal in panic mode. She could have sworn she saw him smirk a little, but he continued straight.

Sighing in relief, she took a couple back roads until she came to the main road again. She regained her confidence and resumed her journey back home.

Just as she approached the stop light, it turned red.

"Craaaaap." She slumped a little in her seat and waited impatiently. The feeling slowly crept back over her body and she looked around uncomfortably.

It was as if someone jolted her with a million electrical cords and she was still in shock, unable to move. There was his car; two cars behind her and a lane over.

Her head jerked forward and her heart was pounding against her chest. She swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The top light blinked green and she rammed the gas pedal with much force. She took off down the road, trying desperately to get this man out of sight and out of mind.

She looked back and when she didn't see him there, she pulled onto her street. She sped down the road and screeched the car to a halt in front of her house.

Just as she got out of her car, she saw the unforgettable black SUV that seemed to be sketched into her mind slow down as it passed by her street.

Reba froze in her spot and watched attentively as it picked up speed and drove off.

"Oh God, he knows where I live," she said under her breath. She literally ran into her house and locked the door.

Once the door was securely locked, she turned around to stare at her kid's confused faces.

"What's wrong Mom?" Cheyenne cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh..uh, I was just trying to keep Barbra Jean out."

Kyra scoffed. "That's never stopped her before."

Reba rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. She was calm and collected on the outside but freaking out on the inside. Whoever that guy was he followed her and he knows where she lives. He could be a stalker or worse, a murderer.

Reba swallowed the lump forming in her throat. _Nonsense, he was probably just taking his normal route home and it just happened to be the same as mine. _She told herself that for the rest of the day and into the night until she fell asleep.

xxx

The next day, Reba was feeling nothing but guilt because she had eaten two slices of pizza for lunch. She was supposed to be eating healthy and exercising regularly to help keep herself from getting stressed, as the doctor put it.

She changed into her running clothes and picked up a rhythmical jog. She put in her ear buds and turned it up loud as she jogged down numerous streets. The songs were on a loop, so she felt as if time was flying by and it kept her from thinking about running and loosing her breath.

She was so engulfed in her music, she didn't realize she was coming up to the park. The sunset was playing around the trees, giving a glowing affect to the entire place.

Reba slowed to a stop to catch her breath. She breathed the crisp air in through her nose and let it out heavily through her mouth. Satisfied with her running, she squinted at her watch to check the time. "Gosh I've been running almost an hour. I should get home."

Just as she turned around, a cloth was there to meet her and covered her face. She had no time to react and her eyes became heavy instantly. The scent of the cloth smothered her nose and mouth and she could feel herself slipping away as everything around her became a blur, including the green irises staring back at her blues.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**The following chapter will be extremely graphic and crude. If you don't think you can handle it, I advise you NOT to read it. Thank you. I love Reba and although her character is violated and hurt in this story, it is just a fanfic. Without further ado..**

* * *

Reba was brought back to consciousness by a door being slammed shut. As the past events flooded her memory, she jolted awake.

She looked around hectically, but the blurriness had not subsided just yet. She was going to rub her eyes to clear the glaze that had settled over them, but she found her hands to be tied to a banister behind her.

As her eyes began to focus, she realized she was in a little wooden shack, tied up, and only clad in her panties and bra.

Her heart was pounding and she tried to rip her hands free of the material tied around her wrists.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Please, oh God." She shut her eyes tightly, trying to convince herself this was just a horrible nightmare.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and the green eyed man towered over her.

"Good, I see your awake now," he hissed in a dark, mysterious voice.

"What-what are you going to do?" Reba asked in a shaky voice and tried desperately to yank her hands away from the banister.

He chuckled sinisterly. "Don't even try, I made sure you wouldn't get away beautiful."

He knelt down in front of her and ran his hand along her face. His fingers felt like sandpaper against her soft snow skin. Tears were brimming her eyes and she jerked her head away from his touch.

He smirked maliciously. "Don't fight it." He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her hard against the wall.

"No!" She screeched. She kicked her legs and squirmed in her bindings.

He slapped her against the face, sending an aftershock like a thousand needles penetrating her soft skin. It stung, but she continued to fight, twisting and turning her head the other way.

He was fed up with her hostility and punched her hard against the jaw.

The pain was incredible and a whimper escaped her lips. She was put in a daze for a moment, but that short moment was all the green eyed man needed. He sat atop of her and placed his lips on hers.

She let out a shriek and squirmed beneath him, but that only urged him farther and he forced his tongue into her mouth. She bit his lip and could see the red trickling down his chin once he pulled back.

"Bitch! How dare you!" He smacked her across the face with the back of his hand, causing a small cut to appear on her cheek bone.

Tears were now coming down in a steady stream and he kissed them away. "Now let's forget what just happened because I saw the way you looked at me at the park; you want this, I know you do."

"No, no, please! I don't-I don't want this," she managed to get out between sobs.

"Don't worry, no one can hear you out here," he smiled mischievously.

"Stop! Please!" She shut her eyes tightly and tried to imagine she was somewhere else.

The green eyed man said nothing and leaned into her neck, sucking and biting roughly. As he did so, his hands wrapped around her back and unhooked the clasp.

She struggled against him, but it was no use. He was larger and had the upper hand.

Her bra fell free of her body and he dipped his tongue between her cleavage.

She cried and screamed for him to get off of her, but he had no intentions of stopping and no one could hear her out here. She moaned in pain as he bit harder, almost breaking the skin and sucking until bright purple marks spotted her pale body.

He was getting tired of her defiance and tore her panties away from her body. She cried harder, and writhed her nude body away from his grasp.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to the floor until she was laying underneath him. He sat up a little and undid his pants, pulling them down to reveal his stiff being.

She shook her head vigorously as he climbed back atop her and into the position he ever so desired. Kicking and thrashing herself was no longer an option and she just cried, knowing what was about to happen.

He adjusted himself in front of her opening and lifted her legs up, revealing more of herself to him. In one forceful motion, he thrust himself inside of her. Reba screamed in agony; the pain was implausible as he continuously pulled out and reentered with more force than the last one.

She cried out in utter pain, but it was feckless, no one was to hear her pleas. It seemed like it lasted forever and she shut her eyes, trying to pretend she was somewhere else. Her arms were sore from where he had pulled her harshly and her face was throbbing from where he had hit her.

He was slamming into her, deepening himself with every lunge. Her stomach began to churn as she was beginning to climax, but she didn't want to give him the bliss pleasure.

He felt her walls clenching around him as he too was approaching his peak. He went faster and faster to reach rapture.

A wave of ecstasy washed over him, but he continued to thrust for Reba to peak too.

She was trying so hard to keep from doing so, but he was going deeper within her each time and the pain was overwhelming. She gave in and came, shuddering as she did so.

For a moment, he laid atop her and attained his breath. He pulled out and backed away a bit, zipping his pants back up. He gave her a sinister, yet felicity smile as he did so.

Reba only closed her eyes and backed up against the wall. She listened as he picked up her panties he had thrown across the room and toss them towards her.

Her body began shaking uncontrollably as he came closer to her and bent down in front her face. She could feel his hot breath tickling her lips and sending goose bumps up and down her arms.

"If you tell anybody about this, I will kill you and your family without neither a thought nor care in the world," he half whispered, half hissed. "And don't think this is over baby." With that, he stood up and she heard the wooden door creak open and shut as he left.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them and drawing herself into a tighter ball. Her heart was pounding, but she didn't dare move in fear he would come back and repeat the horrid experience again.

Her head was spinning out of control and she felt herself go lightheaded as she passed out.

xxx

When she opened her eyes again, she was still lying in the same position on the cold hard wooden floor. She sat up and looked around in amok, but only heard an owl calling in the distance. She swallowed hard and worked with the cloth keeping her hands cuffed behind her.

After much time, she managed to get the knot loose and ripped her hands free. She rubbed her wrists tenderly, but was still shivering, so she grabbed her belongings and quickly changed into them.

Her heart was palpitating at record speed as she approached the wooden door. She had no idea where she was or how she was going to get home, but she had to leave this horrible place, no matter where it meant she would wind up at.

The door was light as she pushed it open with ease. The cool night air nipped at her exposed face and she looked around for any familiar signs. She was at a loss of hope when she spotted a red sign some distance off. She crept over to it and read _Houston Recreational Park. _She was still at the park. He must've brought her somewhere in the old bike trails that were blocked off.

Her body was shaking as she followed the signs and markers until she saw the playground. It was an eerie and lonely place at night. The moon illuminated the playground and the swings creaked against their rusted hinges as the wind blew them slightly.

Reba knew her way from there and she began to run, faster than she ever had before. She ran the entire way home, not stopping once to catch her breath or look behind her. Not once to check for traffic as she crossed a street. She had one stop and that was home.

Tears of pure jubilation filled her eyes as she saw her home straight ahead. By the time she reached the door, fresh tears renewed the streak stains on her cheeks from earlier that night and she thanked God the door wasn't locked.

She stepped inside quietly and flew upstairs where she curled up into a ball on her welcoming bed. She had been violated to the worse extent and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die. Although she was extremely exhausted, she couldn't go to sleep. The nightmares of the past few hours were too much for her and she didn't need more nightmares in her dreams when they were already devouring her reality.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Chapter 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :D Hope you like it lovelies! :***

* * *

The harsh sun rays beamed through Reba's windows. The light hurt her eyes as she sat up a little, yawning as she did so. That was when the memories of the night before washed over her and she looked down at her frail body.

There were hickeys, bruises, and cuts spotted all over her body.

She ran her fingers over the areas gently and bit her lip to hold back tears.

She was still wearing her running clothes and slipped out of them, almost running for the shower. She wanted so desperately to wash away his scent and memory.

The warm water felt reviving as it cascaded down her pale body and soaked into her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, welcoming the warm sensation. As she exposed her neck, she felt as if the man was there, wrapping his fingers around it and choking her.

She jerked her head forward and her eyes shot open. Her heart was pounding as she stared blankly ahead. No one was there, but she rubbed comfortingly at her bruised neck.

Sighing, she slid down to the floor and pulled her legs in close. The water beat down on her as she buried her face in her knees, muffling the sobs coming out.

This man was going to haunt her every day and night, and she knew it.

xxx

Reba was sitting in the living room watching TV when her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach as the doorknob jiggle and turn slightly. The room went hazy as she focused on the opening door. She clutched the handle on the coffee mug so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

Brock popped his head in and Jake squeezed past him.

Reba let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Hey Mom!" Jake ran into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of cookies. "Bye Mom!" He shouted carelessly as he ran back through the living room and upstairs to his bedroom.

Reba tried to chuckle, but nothing came out. She looked towards Brock, but turned her head back in the general area where the TV was, still not paying any attention. Her mind was isolated in a world of it's own.

Brock pulled out his cell phone as he stepped in the house. He glanced up towards Reba. "I just came to drop off Jake, I'll be back aroun-" he did a double-take on Reba's usually perfect complexion.

There was a rather large bruise and a small cut on her upper cheek bone.

Reba was oblivious to his astonishment and stared absentmindedly ahead.

"Uh, Red, what happened?" He stepped closer to get a better view for inspecting.

His breath on the side of her face seemed to snap her back to reality and she jounced back in her seat.

"Sorry," he backed away a little, but focused on her eyes. They were a deep blue and glazed over with red seeping in around the rims from her former tears.

His breath caught in his throat. "R-Reba, what happened?"

She turned her head away so he could see no longer and closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were beginning to form.

"I..uh," she started in a raspy voice. After clearing her throat, she continued. "I fell..on..concrete. Yeah, I was running yesterday and I just tripped! On a um..rock."

She tugged a little at her sleeve, securing the nail and teeth indention's underneath it.

"That looks bad, let me get some ice."

Reba shook her head, but he got up anyways.

"So where were you last night? We were all going crazy since you didn't have your phone on you," he called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen.

"I went by the...bar."

"After jogging?" He poked his head through the dividing window and gave her a doubtful look.

Reba nodded her head, unable to speak in fear the tears would find their way back.

"Isn't that kind of going against the whole 'be healthy thing?'"

She heard him messing around in drawers trying to find a dish cloth to hold the ice.

He reappeared in the doorway with a cloth full of ice.

"I couldn't find the actual ice pack, so this will have to do, sorry."

"It's fine," she nearly choked out, reaching for the pack.

He held the pack out of her reach and sat down next to her. "No, let me."

She tried to protest, but was too exhausted to even try.

He placed one hand delicately on the soft spot of her head and the other supporting the ice pack being placed on her cheek. He dabbed it gently around the purple areas and held it against the swollen areas with little pressure.

Reba sighed in relief as the chill rushed through the heated spots on her face.

Brock chuckled and watched as her eyes became heavy and drooped a little.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Mm mm," she played off as 'no.'

"Well it'll be quiet in the house for about an hour or two, why don't you just take a nap?" Brock offered.

She nodded her head in acceptance and closed her eyes, hungry for sleep.

Brock held her as she drifted to sleep and positioned her comfortably on the couch.

He stared longingly at her for a while, pondering his next move.

Hesitantly, he leaned down and pecked her on the forehead. His head shot up and he jerked it around, making sure no one saw his gesture.

Happy no one saw his bliss moment, he found a place on one of the chairs and pulled out a couple of his old golfing magazines from when they were married.

xxx

_Dream_

Reba stood desolated in utter blackness. It was as if the whole world had been soaked in ink.

She walked forward a bit, but found herself getting nowhere.

Suddenly, two green eyes appeared in front of her. They blinked almost in slow motion, luring her closer.

She started to reach out, when the tall man stepped forward and towered over her. He was wearing a suit and a trench coat, but his face was completely shadowed, except for those illustrious green eyes.

She could barely see his mouth, but she watched as it played into a smirk and she took several steps back, but just found him getting closer and closer.

"No!" She screamed. "No! Please!"

His long arm stretched out and she shut her eyes, screaming with every ounce of her being in utter terror.

Just as his icy cold fingers reached her wrists, the room changed from jet black to a white, as if she was in an insane asylum.

The light flooded his face and she could see his sinister smile clearly now.

Suddenly, the walls began cracking like glass and each shard that shattered onto the white floor, turned blood red. The crimson glass seeped into the whiteness and began rising, flooding the enclosed room.

Reba spun around desperately, looking for a way out, as the blood began to rise.

She was crying out for help, but could only stare at the only other person there with her.

The blood leveled to her ankles and she could feel the thick liquid sloshing around her.

"Please!" She tried yanking her hands away, but that only made the green eyed man laugh malevolently.

His evil laugh continued as the blood rose to her waist.

It was like he was oblivious they were going to drown as Reba thrashed her hands, trying desperately to get them out of his harsh grasp.

"Someone! Help!" Tears began pouring out of her panicking eyes.

She was now chest deep in the red liquid.

Reba could feel herself hyperventilating as she went into a panic attack.

It continued to rise to her chin.

"Oh God," she lifted her head up, trying to capture her last breaths of air as it touched her bottom lip.

She could taste the inevitable irony blood as the crimson stained her teeth, lips, and tongue.

"Stop! Stop!" She sputtered. It was swallowing her whole though she could still feel his frigid fingers grasping tightly on her wrists under the warm blood.

She was now spitting mouthfuls out, crying, as the green eyed man continued to laugh his dire laugh.

_End Of Dream_

Brock was awoken by piercing screams coming from his sleeping ex-wife. He jumped up and ran over to her side.

"Reba! Reba! Wake up!" He shook her violently.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. Her heart was pounding a mile a second and she was hyperventilating just as she had in her dream. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat and she leaned forward, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Breath with me," Brock breathed in and out slowly, coaxing her until she got her breath back.

Reba looked up at him helplessly and allowed her tears to fall freely.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

She buried her face into his shoulder, soaking it nonetheless, but not being able to stop either.

"It's okay honey, it's okay." He had no idea what had happened, but it had to have been something bad to get her so upset. He kissed her hair comfortingly and cradled her until her tears subsided.

Once she was drained of her tears, she was exhausted again.

"I don't want to see it again, please." She looked up at him through bloodshot eyes.

His heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces at the mess she had become.

"It's okay, I'm right here. I'll wake you up, but you need sleep."

She shook her head, trying to fight the urge to drift off again.

"I don't want to be awake or asleep," she whispered as quietly as a church mouse, but Brock heard it.

He hugged her head to his chest, "shh."

Reba focused on the lullaby of his heartbeat and closed her eyes. She couldn't fight anymore, and frankly, she didn't want to. She drifted to sleep again, journeying back into the uncharted territories of her mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Chapter 4 coming soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it :)**

* * *

Reba's eyes batted open as an aroma, coming from the kitchen, tickled her nose.

She sat up and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Light was flooding in through the dividing window and open door frame.

She threw her legs over the couch and stood up shakily. Still in sleep mode, she floated into the kitchen. The smell was alluring and she found herself hovering over Brock, watching as he cooked.

It was a familiar, yet unfamiliar situation. To see her ex-husband cooking in their kitchen that they had furnished together and made so many memories in was surreal.

Brock craned his neck around and chuckled at Reba's disheveled hair and squinting eyes.

"I'd say good morning, but it's getting dark outside. How'd you sleep?"

Reba's eyes went wide. "It's nighttime?"

Brock nodded and fixed a hair of her's sticking straight up.

"Wow, I didn't expect to sleep that late." Reba ran a hand over her face.

"You needed it, trust me." Brock returned. "The kids will be here in a little bit."

There was silence for a moment when Brock spoke up again.

"Reba, why won't you tell me about your dream? It'll help to get it out, I promise."

Reba looked up to him with pleading eyes, but just as she was about to say something, the front door busted open and her kids, Barbra Jean, Van, Elizabeth, and Henry came in.

Brock's mouth twisted a bit, but he decided not to confront her on anything in front of the family.

"Wow, Dad your cooking?" Cheyenne asked, bewildered by her dad's actions.

"Why is that so surprising?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I guess I never saw you cook except when you and Mom were married like forever ago."

"Yeah, why don't you ever cook for me?" Barbra Jean pointed.

Brock threw his hands up in frustration. "Your mother was really stressed, so I cooked and let her take a nap."

Everyone's eyes drifted to Reba.

"What?" She grabbed a plate and spooned out some pasta.

"It's just not like you to let Dad handle stuff," Kyra shrugged.

Cheyenne nodded knowingly behind her sister.

They all fell silent except Barbra Jean and Van, who were carrying on a conversation about Elizabeth entering sports. All of them sat around the dinner table, munching contently on their pasta and crackers, when Cheyenne looked at her mother.

Reba was focused intensely on her still water glass. Her daughter stared at her, but couldn't figure out what she was thinking about.

"So Mom, are you gonna tell me what's up?" Cheyenne insisted.

"Yeah you're not being your usual sarcastic self. And trust me, there's been plenty of opportunities," Kyra waved her fork in the general direction of her mom.

Reba smiled nervously and stabbed at a few noodles. "Just a little stressed with work and all."

The girls nodded and resumed eating. Brock, however, was not as convinced. He stared long and hard at his ex-wife. Something was different about her. He had seen her stressed, this was not stressed. When she was stressed, she was uptight and screaming at everyone. No, there was something else that was nagging at her.

Reba could see Brock staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't dare point it out. Instead, she pulled at the collar of her jacket. She was burning up like a turkey in an oven, but she couldn't risk removing it and revealing the hickies underneath.

Just as she took the first bite, the kids spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we watch that movie we got on DVD last week?" Jake proposed.

Everyone was in, except Reba.

"I'm really tired, I think I'll just head up for the night."

"Oh come on Mom," Jake pleaded.

"Yeah, it's a comedy; it's supposed to be really good," Cheyenne stated.

"That's okay sweetie, you guys go ahead and watch it. Goodnight." She slumped up the stairs, hardly able to lift her own weight. She felt like jello as she walked up to her vanity.

She ran a hand through her red mess of hair. The person staring back didn't seem to be her, but the reflection was her's nonetheless.

She lifted her chin a bit and noticed a spot she had missed. Thank God no one had seen it. The swelling had gone down, but there was still evident purple around her cheek. She decided to apply more makeup and was lifting the brush to her cheek when her bedroom door opened.

Brock appeared and stopped to look at Reba. "I thought you were getting ready for bed?"

Reba locked eyes with her reflection and applied the bronzer in automatic mode. "I am."

"Shouldn't you be taking that stuff off?" Brock nodded towards the bottle of foundation and palette of bronzers.

"I..was just..testing some new foundation." She shrugged.

"If I knew what that was, I still wouldn't be persuaded. Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you? I've known you for twenty some years and you think I can't tell when something's wrong? Come on Reba, we both know you better than that." He caught a glimpse of a small sparkle from her eye. _Was she holding back tears?_

Reba swallowed hard, then she twisted the cap back on the foundation bottle and clicked the bronzer lid shut. "I will tell you this one last time Brock and do not ask me again. There is nothing wrong, I am stressed and that is all."

Brock was getting frustrated with her denial. "Would you just talk to me!?" He spun her around to face him by her shoulders.

She threw her fists down and looked him in the eyes. "I can't!" She yelled. "And even if I could, I wouldn't want to!" Tears were bursting from her eyes and her hands flew to her face, desperate to hide the reddening. It would be too hard to say aloud, let alone to her ex-husband.

Brock threw himself around her protectively. "Everything's going to be alright. But you have to start by telling someone. You can't go through whatever you're going through alone."

Reba buried her face in his chest. "I can't," she mumbled against his cotton shirt.

He looked down to the red hair hiding that beautiful face. He craned his neck over and kissed the soft red pile on her head. "Shh," he whispered. "It's okay."

Brock bent his knees a little and lifted her up with his hands on the back of her upper thighs. She didn't think twice about wrapping her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck, keeping her head buried into his chest.

Brock carried her over to her bedside and laid her down gently. He let his grasp go, but she clung to him for dear life.

"I don't want to be alone right now," she said quietly.

He nodded and sat down next to her. The makeup was washed away by her tears to reveal the fading cut and bruise on her cheek. Brock looked at it and pondered about asking about the marks. Instead, he leaned in closely and pecked them delicately and slowly.

Reba's eyes went wide and she backed into the headboard.

"I'm sorry," Brock drew back and mentally kicked himself.

"No, it's just..I'm being stupid. I know it was for comfort, I'm sorry."

They both silently agreed to drop it.

Brock rested his hand on hers. "Are you going to be okay?"

Reba had asked herself that question many times in the past two days, but came up short with an answer every time. Now she had to admit to both herself and her ex-husband what she knew all along.

"I don't think so," she replied quietly.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Chapter 5 coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**This chapter is a little longer than the other ones, but I had a lot to wrap up in it :x **

**Review and let me know what you think. Not too sure of where I'm going from this point on, so I'd greatly appreciate any ideas for further chapters-just private message me em! :)**

* * *

Brock held Reba until she drifted into a much needed deep sleep. He watched as her chest rose and fell, then something caught his eye. Since her shirt was a button up, the top three were unbuttoned, revealing her pale upper chest. But it wasn't her cleavage that got his attention, it was a faded purple mark on her collar bone.

His eyebrows shot sky high and he looked a little closer. _Noway_, he thought. It's not that he didn't want her to be happy, but it was hard to believe she was sexually active without even notifying her family of a relationship. Not to mention the jealousy that was beginning to boil in his blood.

Ever so slowly, he snaked a finger around the fold of her collar and pulled it back a bit to reveal another hicky. It wasn't until he saw the perfect purple outline of fingers around her neck, did his heart really sink.

He suddenly felt as if someone had kicked him so hard in the gut, all of the air was knocked out of him and he fought to control his breathing.

_No, no, no_, the words pounded in his head. _Maybe she was just in bed with a guy and he was rough_, he tried to convince himself, but he already knew the real reason behind these imprints.

He backed away from her a bit as tears filled his eyes. Now he knew, Reba was broken and he didn't know if it was repairable this time.

Brock laid down next to her and pulled her into his embrace protectively. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he whispered into her hair.

xxx

Reba awoke startled from another dream. When she came to full consciousness, she realized the life was being squeezed out of her by two strong arms. Terrified that it was the green eyed man, she twisted her neck around.

To her greatest relief, she was face to face with Brock. Sighing, she re-situated herself into a comfortable position again, then it hit her.

"Brock?" She scooted out of his embrace.

His eyes shot open at the movement and he immediately reached for Reba. "What is it?" His eyes darted around the room and scanned her body over for any sign of harm.

"I just thought..you might wanna get up." She gave him an uncomfortable look.

He got the message and stood up. "Yeah, we probably should get up. I think everyone crashed here, I'll go check on them. Are you gonna be okay up here?" He didn't want to leave her alone, ever, again.

"Yeah," Reba replied dismissively. She had almost forgotten about their encounter the night before. Why was Brock acting so strange now?

Brock went downstairs and Reba changed into fresh clothes after taking a quick shower.

When she walked downstairs, her whole family, aside from Brock, was still asleep on the couch and chairs in a huddle to keep warm. A chuckle almost escaped her lips, but for some reason, she couldn't get it out. She looked into the kitchen to see Brock flipping some pancakes.

"Hey, want some pancakes?" He offered.

Reba looked down at them, but they didn't look appealing. Actually, now that she thought about it, nothing looked appealing. "No, I'm okay. I'll just stick to the coffee."

Brock watched as she opened the cabinet, withdrew a random mug, and poured a little bit of coffee into it. "Aren't you gonna have more than that?" He motioned towards her barely filled mug.

"Oh, uh..I just don't have much of an appetite this morning. I ate a lot yesterday."

_Lie_, Brock thought. "Reba, at least eat one pancake."

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow behind her cup as she sipped gingerly.

"Because you haven't eaten hardly anything in the past two days. Come on," he balanced a pancake on the spatula.

"I'm not a child, I can take care of myself. Would you just leave me alone!" Reba slammed her mug down and stormed off into the living room.

As if that didn't wake the family, their yelling sure did.

"Reba wait, I didn't mean-"

"No! I'm tired of everyone babying me, I can handle my own problems! I always have, please don't bother making an effort now." She picked up her purse and stormed out of the house, leaving a speechless Brock and a confused, sleepy bunch on the couch.

"What was all of that about?" Cheyenne asked, yawning.

"I just need to talk to your mother, mind watching Henry..and BJ?"

Barbra Jean gave her classic oh-please face. "Hey! I am a _very _responsible person!"

"I'll watch em Mr. H," Van puffed out his chest and held his head high.

"Oh yeah, watch him too," Brock shot Cheyenne a look. "I'll be back in a little bit."

He ran out of the house and was getting ready to hop in his car when he saw Reba hadn't left. He jogged over to the passenger seat and climbed in.

"Brock-" Reba started, wiping away a few tears.

Brock held up his hand. "Reba, let's take a ride."

Reba rubbed her reddening nose absentmindedly. "Okay." She cranked the ignition, but Brock placed his hand on hers.

"One condition." He paused a moment. "I drive."

She started to protest, but Brock got out before she could get in a good argument. He walked over to her side and helped her out.

After they switched seats, Brock drove off.

They were silent for a while, just letting the sound of tires against pavement fill the tense atmosphere.

"Look Brock, I'm sorry for blowing up on you," Reba broke.

Brock responded with a soft smile. "I want you to talk to me, but only when you're ready to. I just don't want you to do anything...harmful."

"Why would you think-"

"I'm just saying; please, know I am always here for you." He gave her a concerned, yet sincere smile.

Reba looked down to her lap, unable to hold the gaze. "Some things are best kept behind a closed door Brock."

"Not if you're suffocating yourself," he replied gently.

She looked up from her lap and they locked eyes. Brock looked deeply into her's and could see all of the pain and hurt she kept hidden underneath her stone heart, beginning to surface.

She trusted this man with her darkest secrets, no, she trusted him more than that. She trusted him with her life. And so, she decided to tell him, no longer able to keep this burden to herself.

"I was..running," Reba paused to sniffle and tried to gather herself.

Brock pulled into a vacant parking lot and gave her his utter attention. His eyes were fixated on her profile, which was beginning to shake as the memory washed over her.

"He, he..a shack in the woods..and.."

Brock unbuckled his seat belt and went around to her side of the car. He opened the door and lifted her from her miserable state, to hold her and let her cry fully into the nook of his shoulder.

"Did he..?" Brock asked quietly after a while, despite his being terrified of the answer.

Reba merely nodded against his soft cotton shirt, which was now soaked.

"Oh God," he kissed her head through the pile of red hair. "Who was it? I'll get the police. No, fuck that, I'll go kill him myself. I swear I'll-"

Reba could feel his body tensing with every word. "No, Brock you can't. He'll hurt the family..and me," she whispered the last part between sobs.

"How? He doesn't know where you live." Brock looked down, but Reba said nothing. Brock's eyes went wide and he began to panic even more so. Did this man know where she lived? Had he been constantly hurting her? "Does he?"

Reba looked up through blood shot eyes and gave him a desperate look, pleading silently for help.

That answered the harsh question and Brock squeezed her tightly. "I'll get you through this Reba, I promise."

Brock couldn't imagine someone hurting and taking advantage of this caring, loving person, and here he was, holding her as she told him of the unbearable memories.

There was no way to comfort her the way he wanted to. Even in her worse state, they were divorced and they both had boundaries. He was married, but that wouldn't stop him from being there for Reba every second of everyday. He couldn't leave her alone, he wouldn't. He had no desire to. Brock wanted to hold her and kiss her and whisper sweet nothings into her ear to comfort her in any way possible. She had been hurt beyond repair, but he would do everything in his power to help her to her feet again.

Then, the three words popped into his mind as easily as they had when they were married years ago. _I love her_.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Chapter 6 coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**You guiseeee, I love reading your reviews; they keep me inspired to continue writing! thank you :) I wonder how old you guys think I am..? :p**

* * *

After a while of just holding each other, Brock pulled away and smiled. "How bout some breakfast? You kinda ran out before we got to eat."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, that sounds good."

She followed his lead to the car and Brock took the initiative of driving them to the nearest breakfast nook.

xxx

"To go, or sit in?" The lady asked as they approached the desk to order.

"Sit in," Brock replied, pulling out his wallet.

After they ordered, they found a two-seated table by the window.

Not much time had passed when the lady brought out their meal. "Freshly brewed! Enjoy," she smiled heartily and scurried back behind the desk.

Brock thanked the woman, but went back to concentrating on Reba's profile. He studied her for a long time as she stared at the passing cars outside the window.

"You know I will always be here for you Reba. And I will make sure he gets whats coming."

Reba looked to him, but contained a solemn face. "How did you know Brock? I mean before I told you."

They locked eyes and had an immediate connection.

Brock cleared his throat and looked around to see if anyone would be able to hear. After deciding it was safe, he continued. "Last night, I..I saw the fingerprints and hickeys on your neck. I assumed the worst..unfortunately I was right."

Reba merely nodded and picked up her cup, holding it close to her face to feel the warmth radiating off of it. "Don't tell anyone Brock."

"Reba-"

"No, I don't want them to think any different of me. I want, I need to be their strong mother as I have always been. Please, understand."

Brock took this into consideration, but it would only hurt Reba more in the end. "He knows where you live Reba, we have to tell at least the police and what if he comes to hurt not only you, but our children?"

Tears surfaced to her eyes and she tried to hold them back, but there was no stopping them. They started raining down on the table, so she buried her face in her arms, hiding it from the chattering people around them.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore," she mumbled against her skin.

Seeing her cry broke his heart. Last time he was the one who caused her heart break and now he felt even more so responsible for not being there to prevent this one. "Why don't the kids stay over at me and BJ's house for a while? I'll tell them you need some time alone to keep stress levels down and that should give you and me time to sort things out. I can stay over there with you." Brock tried to reassure her.

"Brock, you have a wife. You can't just up and leave her every night. That would cause the wrong conclusions," she shook her head in disapproval of the idea.

"I can't and won't leave you alone Reba, especially at night."

"I've gone six years without you by my side, I think I can manage a few more," she stated coldly.

Brock felt a penetrating sting to his heart, but ignored it. He knew he hurt Reba, but the fact of the matter was not that at this point in time.

"But now you have a crazy man after you, that changes things a bit."

Reba sighed and stood up. "I think we should go home."

"Are you done eating?" He glanced at her half-eaten croissant and back up at her.

Reba nodded and made a bee line for the car, not waiting on Brock to force her to finish eating.

When Brock finally got into the car, he looked over to Reba staring absentmindedly ahead.

"Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to blink back to consciousness.

"Sorry," she shook her head and plastered on a fake smile.

Brock started the engine, but looked back at Reba who was wearing a jacket in ninety degree weather. "You must be burning up like a piece of bread in a toaster," he chuckled at his own lame joke and nudged her. "Take it off, it's just me now."

She was extremely hot, but Brock hadn't seen all of the markings, only a few. What would he say?

Reba shook her head and tugged at the sleeve to make sure it wasn't revealing any skin.

"Come on Red," he turned the car back off and turned to face her completely.

Reba hesitated, but she knew now was one of the few times she could take her excess clothing off. Most of the hickeys were faded, but the scratches and bruises still remained. "Okay," she replied quietly.

She unzipped the jacket slowly and pulled it away from her body. She looked down at her bare arms and bit her lip to keep from crying. She was scared of what Brock would say about them.

Brock only looked her up and down once, turned his attention back to the road and drove off as if nothing had changed.

"You're beautiful no matter what," he pointed after a while.

Reba remained quiet in her seat.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that."

She nodded and stared blankly out of the window. The trees and vast planes became a blur and Reba closed her eyes to keep from becoming dizzy herself.

Things were beginning to go through her head that shouldn't have been and the overwhelming stress was taking it's toll.

Brock didn't want to crowd her and stayed silent the remainder of the way home.

When they pulled into Reba's driveway, they were happy to see everyone was out.

They made it inside and Brock immediately flopped down on the couch.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, mind if I just take a quick nap?"

Reba shrugged and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the step, Brock spoke up again.

"I want you right here with me; can you read in one of the chairs or something? The TV wouldn't bother me or anything."

Reba cringed, she wanted to go upstairs and take a shower, but she knew Brock would have none of that.

"Fine, I'll just watch some TV."

Brock happily obliged her by patting the cushion.

She sighed as she sat down on the chair and starting channel surfing.

Brock fell into a deep sleep quickly, but he didn't snore. That was one of the things Reba loved about their former marriage. He never snored or disturbed her once she was asleep. He would only cuddle and scoot closer to her, which she most definitely did not mind.

It seemed like nothing good was on and soon Reba's eyes wandered to the kitchen. But it wasn't the thought of food that was alluring, it was the fact that there was a stash of drinks in there that was gnawing at Reba.

She didn't know exactly what possessed her to walk in there, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Escaping the memories and fears of her reality, that was too good an offer to pass up, so she floated into the kitchen and dug in the cabinets to retrieve a bottle of wine.

She read Hoddles Creek Chardonnay and approved, getting the cork out with ease. She paused as soon as the cork had made the inevitable _POP _sound to check if Brock had awaken.

_Wow, he really became a deep sleeper over the last six years. I guess with Barbra Jean to sleep next to, you would have to_, she thought. Chuckling to herself, she grabbed one of her crystal wine glasses and poured a generous amount.

In one swift motion, she threw it back like a shot and wasted no time in pouring more.

Soon, the entire bottle was empty and she had no signs of effectiveness. That might have had something to do with the fact that she became somewhat of a heavy drinker after the divorce was final.

Without another thought, she retrieved another bottle of wine. She didn't even bother looking at the label. She knew it was some kind of red wine which was good enough for her. Something strong would do the trick better.

Reba closed her eyes and took a long sip, indulging herself in the berry flavoring. It was as if every sip took her farther into a safe haven. She didn't want to think about the after affects. She wanted to lose herself momentarily, and that's just what she did.

Soon enough, the second bottle was finished off. She hiccuped and started to hum a tune as she dug around for something else to drink.

"Ah, there chu are!" She slurred as she reached for the Royal liquor.

It didn't take her long to prepare a new glass with large ice cubes.

She didn't hear the back door open as she danced around to the song she was singing fairly loud. She had just popped the cork when she heard Cheyenne's voice.

"Mom? What are you doing!"

Reba spun around on her heels, but lost her balance and hit the floor with a thud.

She rubbed her sore forehead and looked up to face all of her kid's shocked expressions, along with BJ, Van, Elizabeth, and Henry.

Reba hiccuped again and sighed. "Craaaap."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Chapter 7 coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

I might not be able to upload chapter 8 this weekend; there's some family things I have to do : I will try to update it asap. Until then, I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think in reviews!

* * *

Barbra Jean ran to Reba's aid, pulling her up to her feet.

Reba swayed from side to side, trying to balance herself with little success. "What are-are you guys doing home?"

Cheyenne ignored the question. "How much have you had to drink?"

Suddenly, Brock came in, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Ms. H is wasted!" Van jumped out from behind the group.

"What?" Brock asked, walking over to inspect Reba.

"I am not," she said in a very unconvincing slurred voice.

She pinched Brock's cheeks like a young school kid and scrunched up her nose. "You need to shave!" She began giggling in uncontrollable fits.

"And you need to sober up. Let's get you to bed." Brock advised as he dragged her into the living room.

"Now wait a minute, I want to know why she was drinking? And how much exactly. I've never seen her this drunk Dad. Well except for that one time..never mind." Cheyenne waved her hand dismissively.

Brock cocked his eyebrow and he turned to a very distant Reba.

"Well?" He asked finally.

"Oh, hmm?" She attempted to concentrate, but soon found herself stumbling towards the coffee table.

"How much did you have to drink?" Brock followed close behind. "Reba, answer the question."

Reba climbed on top of the table and curled up into a little ball. "I don't know..a couple." She shrugged and closed her eyes.

Brock sighed and patted her arm. "Let's get you up to bed."

She shook her head and mumbled, "Right here's good.." Her head fell back a bit and her mouth fell ajar.

Brock chuckled and lifted her limp body.

Her family just stood there with their mouths dropped in awe. They had never seen Reba this way, though they knew she used to be quite the partier during her bar singing days.

After Brock had carried her well out of sight, Kyra broke the silence.

"I wonder what got into her. She's never drank like that."

"I beg to differ," Cheyenne retorted nonchalantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyra questioned.

"Well while her and Dad were going through the divorce, I caught her more than once downing some drinks in her room. She can handle her liquor pretty darn well, I'll tell you that much!"

Van looked at his wife in disbelief and covered Elizabeth's ears. "Cheyenne! You cannot say these things in front of our child. You could scar her for life!"

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and dragged him out of the house, ready to go home.

"Come on, you can check on Mom tomorrow when that migraine sets in Barbra Jean," Kyra sneered.

"I need to be here for my best friend now!" Barbra Jean started for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kyra grabbed her arm. "She's passed out, you can see her tomorrow. Let's go home."

"Fineeee," Barbra Jean huffed and followed the young red head out of the front door.

xxx

Brock laid Reba down carefully and kissed her forehead.

"Darling you have to promise me you won't keep doing this. I know it's hard, but I'll get you through this. Don't do more harm to yourself. Promise me," he kissed her cheek. "Promise me," he whispered as he placed another kiss on her jawbone. "Promise me please," he whispered so quietly, only someone as close as Reba could have heard him. He was millimeters away from her lips and could feel the warmth of her breath on his. He knew she was passed out cold, so he took a chance, closing the gap between them.

It was as if fireworks and dynamites were going off at the same time. Her lips still tasted so sweet through the alcohol that still lingered on them.

Brock wanted so bad for Reba to kiss him back, but he knew he would not get the satisfaction, so he continued to kiss her, not wanting the connection to break.

After a while, he sat back and just longed over her beautiful face. He had kissed her so long, he felt as if he himself were intoxicated, but that might have had something to do with the exhilarating kiss.

The moonlight was shining so that her skin shone so perfectly, she looked angelic.

Brock looked at the clock ticking on her nightstand to see ten-thirty flashing in bright red numbers. He sighed and stood up. "I better go sleep downstairs, she's sure to freak out if she finds me in here in the morning," he mumbled to himself.

He slumped down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. When he closed his eyes, pictures of Reba flashed across his mind.

She had resulted to drinking to get out of her nightmare that was her reality and Brock couldn't grasp that concept. And what Cheyenne said about her drinking before, what did she mean by that? Had Reba been drinking during their divorce? Well, she did handle two bottles of wine pretty good. That was no sign of an amateur drinker.

These thoughts gnawed at Brock until his mind went into overdrive and he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

xxx

It must've been a few hours since Brock had fallen asleep, when he was awaken by a sound coming from upstairs.

He blinked away the glaze and sat up to get a better view of the hallway upstairs. There wasn't a light on, but he definitely heard something.

Brock held his breath and listened intently for a moment. The sound of Reba's muffled cries rang through his head and he jumped off of the couch, flying up the stairs to her bedroom door.

He paused and pressed his ear against the cold wood. What he heard seemed to knock the air out of him. He could hear Reba pleading for someone to stop and the unmistakable sound of her crying. It had been years since he heard it, but there was no forgetting it. It was a sound of utter distress that caused Brock to feel agony himself.

In one swift motion, he twisted and pushed the doorknob with so much force, he thought he broke it off the hinges.

"Reba!" He shrieked. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw a man on top of her, getting ready to have his way with her. There were fresh bruises and hickys on her body. Her nose was beginning to bleed when the man jerked his head in Brock's direction.

Brock's blood seemed to boil over as he felt himself lunge forward with his fist at the ready to punch. But the green eyed man was quick to respond and dodged the swing. Brock reached for him, but again, he escaped and jolted out of the parted window.

Brock flew to the window, but was too late. He watched as the green eyed man ran across the lawn and drove off after getting into his black vehicle.

Brock looked back to see Reba shaking and crying as she covered herself with a bundle of sheets. The blood was dripping out of her nose and she tried to rub it away, but it continued to pour out of her just as her tears did.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Chapter 8 coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Happy Super Bowl Sunday! Ravens Vs. 49ers. Hope you like the chapter, reviews are always appreciated! :)**

* * *

Brock grabbed her robe and allowed her to slip into it before hugging and holding her. She buried her face into his chest, letting the tears escape her eyes freely.

"I should have been here, I'm sorry-"

"It wasn't your fault Brock, I'm just glad you were here to stop him..before he..before.." She began to cry again and Brock enveloped her into another embrace.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I won't let this happen again, I promise." He sat her down on the bed and went into the bathroom. When he came back out, he had a warm washcloth.

Gently, he wiped the blood from her nose along with a small cut that appeared just above her brow line.

She winced as the cloth brushed over the open wound and Brock retreated to dabs.

"Sorry," he said in a hushed voice.

Reba looked to her lap and sniffled. "I'm scared Brock."

Brock stopped dabbing her wounds and placed a finger under her chin. He brought her face up to look directly into his. "This will never happen again Reba. Please, believe me. And you can't drink or harm yourself in anyway to deal with this, promise me Reba, promise me right now."

Reba looked to the window and let her heavy eyes drop to her lap. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

Brock cupped her face and stared deeply into her eyes. "You have to, for the kids, for me."

She turned away from him, unable to face him any longer. She could feel the bed moving as Brock got up and went over to her nightstand.

"What are you doing Brock?"

"I'm calling the police," he stated as he picked up the phone and dialed a nine.

"No!" She ripped the phone from his hands and chucked it across the room.

"You need help; this man has and will continue to hurt you Reba. We have to end this now."

"He will hurt the kids Brock. He said he would hurt my family if I ever told. What if he does now that you've seen him? Oh God," she hugged her knees to her chest and started losing control of her breathing.

"Breath with me," Brock took in a breath and slowly let it out. After a while, she synchronized his actions and calmed herself. Brock was always scared when she began to hyperventilate, especially if no one was there to help her.

"I will make sure the kids stay with Barbra Jean for a while and I will stay in Cheyenne's room across the hall or something. We have to tell them, otherwise they won't be taking enough precautionary measures."

Reba sighed, but her voice was still shaky and quivered when she let out the breath. "I want to do what's best for the family."

Brock nodded and climbed onto the bed, scooting back until his back hit the headboard. He motioned for Reba to join and she didn't hesitate.

"I'll stay up, you get some sleep," he offered.

Normally, Reba would've argued that Brock needed sleep as well, but to be quite frank, she was terrified that the green eyed man would come back and she felt safe in Brock's arms.

So, instead of fighting it, she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes to the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat. It felt like home, but she knew she couldn't get used to this. He had a wife for crying out loud! They weren't allowed to do things such as this, but Reba couldn't help but feel both content and safe.

It didn't take long and Brock was able to study her sleeping face. It was beautiful, the way the moonlight made her skin glow and the peaceful rising of her chest. She was perfect.

_Why did I give all of this up for one stupid pleasurable moment? Why didn't I think of who was at home while I was in that office being unfaithful? Why didn't I hold you and kiss you every moment of everyday? Why did I take my perfect wife and kids for granted? _These thoughts corrupted Brock's mind as he leaned his head against the headboard. It was hard and uncomfortable, but he began dozing off anyways. The last thing he remembered was picturing him and Reba on their wedding day. The way her white gown hugged her slim waist and the veil fell in front of her face before he removed it, hiding the little details in her face. The way her smile was brighter than any star could shine. He missed seeing her smile that way, he missed hearing her laugh with him, not at him. It was that particular day that sent Brock into a deep sleep of reminiscence.

xxx

After a long night of Reba waking up from nightmares, they finally had to get up to start their day.

Reba retreated to the bathroom, while Brock changed into one of his old T-shirts he found stuffed in the back of her closet. He couldn't help but smirk knowing she still had them.

Reba had gone into the bathroom looking a complete mess, but when she came out, she looked like she always did, no, better. Brock knew how strong she was, but he never imagined she could look so beautiful and unaffected by the events that had just played out the night before. She smiled, hiding her true emotions behind the thick barrier around her heart as she walked by him.

"Breakfast?" She asked.

Brock waved her off. "I can do that, you go get Jake up."

"Jake slept over at a friend's house."

"Oh, well then you can sit and watch Chef Brock cook you up a masterpiece!" He touched his three fingers to his thumb with his pinky high in the air, indicating perfection and kissed the tips of his fingers in a very bad Italian impression.

Reba scoffed and walked out of the door first. "Yeah, make sure you don't ruin the one thing you _can _'cook,' cereal," she called over her shoulder.

Brock ran after her. "That's not fair! I can cook, I just choose to cook the simpler things," he pointed.

xxx

Brock got out two ceramic bowls, the cereal, milk, and two spoons. "Blueberries?" Brock asked Reba as he reached into the refrigerator.

"Yes please," she smiled, but her mind was elsewhere.

Silence filled the room as Brock passed Reba her bowl. He knew exactly what was on her mind.

"So, are we going to tell the kids today?" He asked.

Reba's breath hitched in her throat, so she just nodded slowly.

"It's going to be okay Reba, it's to help you and the family. He won't hurt you anymore."

She was about to say something when the back door swung open to reveal the people they were just talking about.

"Hey Mom, feeling better?" Kyra smirked.

Cheyenne looked concerned and walked over to her mom. "Are you gonna tell us what happened?"

Reba looked to Brock, then to her untouched cereal that was now getting soggy.

"I think we should talk in the living room," Brock announced.

Everyone followed Brock and found a seat.

"What's going on Mr. H?" Van asked.

"Jake, take Elizabeth and Henry up to your room to watch cartoons."

Jake didn't hesitate, giving he loved to watch TV, and led the younger kids upstairs.

Brock sat down next to Reba, whom was sweating uncontrollably and already had tears in her eyes. He grabbed her hand where Barbra Jean couldn't see and cleared his throat.

"Well something happened to your mother that we need to tell you for your own protection."

Everyone glanced around with questioning looks on their faces.

"Mom?" Kyra and Cheyenne said in unison.

Reba looked up and bit her lip, she couldn't say it aloud. She looked to Brock and shook her head indicating she wouldn't be able to speak.

Brock nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. "Before I tell you and things get too hectic, we will have new sleeping arrangements for a while. I want all of you kids to stay at Barbra Jean and my house and I will need to stay over here.."

Barbra Jean stood up. "I don't think that's a good idea at all! You _sleeping _at your ex-wife's house? I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Barbra Jean, calm down. Let me explain-"

"No! That's preposterous!"

"Barbra Jean," Reba had tears in her eyes as she looked up to the blond.

Barbra Jean was taken back. Something was definitely not right for Reba to cry in front of her family, let alone her ex-husband's mistress. She sat back down to let Brock finish.

"Dad we have our own house," Cheyenne stated quietly from her seat, not able to comprehend what was going on.

"I know, but there is a reason for this."

"Well what is it?" Kyra pressed.

Brock looked to Reba and then back to Kyra. "Someone has hurt your mother and he knows where she lives. I don't think it's safe for you all to be here, but she cannot be alone. He came last night and he will most likely try to come again."

Van stood up with his fists balled up tightly to his sides. "I'll kill him, who is it! Who is it!" His entire face turned crimson.

"I, I don't know." Reba looked to her lap.

"I will stay Brock! I'll kill anyone that lays a finger on Peaches!" Barbra Jean picked up a random magazine and waved it around crazily.

"Is that why you were drinking last night?" Cheyenne asked gently.

Reba swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat and nodded. "Sort of," she said in a hushed voice.

"How did he hurt you? There's no marks." Kyra cocked an eyebrow.

"She covered it with makeup," Brock spoke up so Reba wouldn't have to say how he hurt her thoroughly.

"I'm so sorry," Cheyenne rushed to her mother's side and wrapped her arms around her. "We have to tell the police!"

"No, no, no Cheyenne. Don't get the police involved. I've watched all the Criminal Minds and CSI's. I know exactly what to do!" Barbra Jean pursed her lips and nodded her head, making a plan mentally.

"I'm trying to convince your mom to let me," Brock said.

"Why wouldn't you want to!?" Cheyenne blurted out.

"He said he would hurt my family if I ever told anyone. I already took a chance telling you, the police would guarantee harm."

"But you can't keep letting him get his way Mrs. H, the police can help and we will just sleep at your house," he motioned towards Brock.

Brock nodded and turned to Reba. "How bout it Red?"

She swallowed another lump hard and looked back to Brock. He knew everything and he still wanted to risk it?

"Okay," she replied in a small voice that didn't seem to belong to the strong Reba who usually sat before all of them.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Chapter 9 coming soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**If you want to check for previews to the next chapters, visit my blog. I will be posting previews to every chapter now: **

www. wellthatspeachy .tumblr .com_** (put together)**_

* * *

Brock and Reba had been waiting almost an hour when a rather pudgy policeman led them to a back room. It was a small, confined space with a table and three chairs in the center.

"Have a seat," the officer nodded towards the vacant chairs across from him as he took a seat himself. "So, Mrs..."

"Ms. Hart," Reba spoke quietly.

"Right, Ms. Hart, would you like to start?"

"I saw the license plate number!" Brock blurted loudly, then mentally kicked himself. The man hadn't even heard the story.

"Well that certainly is a good start, but I would like to hear the whole story first, Ms. Hart?"

Brock took Reba's hand from under the table and squeezed it comfortingly.

Reba drew in a long, deep breath and cleared her throat as she began to tell the horrible events that had taken place six days before and since.

xxx

Two excruciatingly long hours had passed when Reba and Brock finally emerged from the small back room. The officer handed Reba another tissue as she passed by him.

"Now that we have everything settled out, we will do our best to track him down. Don't worry, we will find and lock this man up Ms. Hart," he puffed out his chest. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

Brock and Reba thanked him and hurried to Brock's car. She didn't want to take any chances being seen there.

"Brock, call the kids; make sure they're alright." She wiped her nose one more time for good measure.

"It's been two hours, I think they're okay," Brock chuckled and started the car, but when he heard no smart remark, he looked over to Reba. "You okay?" He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

She jumped at his touch. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I just want to be with the family right now."

"Then let's get home, shall we?" He smiled as he put the car in drive.

xxx

As soon as they pulled into the drive, Van and Barbra Jean came flying out of the front door.

"What'd they say Red?" Barbra Jean barely got out between breaths, once she reached her best friend.

Reba rolled her eyes and started heading for the door. "They will try their best to track him down. Until then, we just have to wait. They said they would start right away."

Everyone was on Reba's heels as she walked into the house. The rest of the family was sitting impatiently on the couches.

As soon as Reba walked in, they all shot up and began bombarding her with questions.

"Guys! Let your mother breath," Brock shouted over the murmur.

Everyone fell silent except Jake, who had always been talker.

Reba told Brock to handle it, while she made a bee line for the kitchen, where she retrieved a Bacardi.

Brock crept in after he had explained the whole situation, to find Reba downing a screwdriver that was more vodka than anything.

"Reba! What are you doing!" He ran over and yanked the glass away from her, spilling it's contents on the floor.

"Hey! You owe me! That was a perfectly good mix," she rolled her eyes and began to pour herself another.

"Stop it, I thought I made you promise me you wouldn't do this."

"Brock, it's a few glasses. And they're short glasses at that! Calm down, I had a rough day, I need this."

"You _need _this?" He repeated her words with emphasis.

"Want, need, whatever. I'm not an alcoholic or anything. It's what people do on a stressful day Brock. You and I both know that very well, heck we worked at a bar for how long!?"

"That's besides the point Reba. How much have you been drinking since he.." He trailed off, knowing good and well she got the message.

"Clearly not enough, I still remember who I am," she retorted sarcastically.

Brock rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of Bacardi, pouring it down the sink.

"That was almost a whole bottle Brock!" She stared down the drain, whimpering a bit.

"Reba, you can handle more than a few drinks unusually well. Better than I ever remembered you being able to; so, tell me this, when did you start drinking again? You stopped a couple years after we married. What happened?"

"What happened Brock? What _happened?_" She let her mouth drop a bit. "Do you want me to give you a recap on our divorce, or were you referring to the other crap storms that is my life?"

"Reba I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter, I had to find a way to get through all of those situations without you Brock and I did." She turned to go out of the room, but Brock grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"You started drinking because of our divorce?"

Reba closed her eyes, so that she couldn't see the hurt flash across his eyes. "Brock it didn't start during the divorce, it started before it. When you would leave me sitting alone at night, sometimes for nights on end." She sighed and opened her eyes to lock with his. "It was just a way for me to escape my reality. I guess I just became more tolerate as life continued to get harder."

"I didn't know," his face fell as the realization hit him hard.

"I know," she said in a barely audible voice.

Brock wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in closer than he should have for two exes.

Barbra Jean came waltzing into the kitchen, thinking of what to eat, when she saw them. They didn't hear her, so they continued to hold each other in a familiar embrace they both missed so much.

Barbra Jean stopped mid step and her shoulders slumped as she stared at them. It was so plain to see, they still had that connection. Something she and Brock had never shared. It wasn't like she didn't expect to see this, they had been so close lately; it was only a matter of time.

Instead of confronting them, she turned around silently and retreated to the living room. The strange thing was, was that she wasn't hurting like she should have been. She felt..tired? This wasn't just a hunch now, they obviously still had feelings for one another and she hadn't realized it before. Yes, she was tired of acting like a happy wife and Brock acting like he was a happy husband. It was time they both stopped pretending, but she decided to talk to him about it later. Now was not the time.

xxx

Later that night, Brock climbed into bed next to Reba as if they were married. He had brought over some extra pairs of pajamas and clothes in which he could change into and he and Reba thought nothing of it. The kids were all sleeping over at Barbra Jean's, which made Reba feel much better. She knew all of the bedrooms were just a wall away and they would be safer over there.

She sighed as she let herself sink into the silky sheets. "Brock?"

"Yeah Red?" He asked as he clicked off the lamp.

There was silence for a moment. "I'm sorry for getting angry over the drinking. I know you were just trying to help."

Once again, silence.

Reba decided to break the tension. "Brock?"

"Hmm?" Brock flipped over to face her.

They just stared at each other, the moon illuminating their faces in the dark.

"I'm sorry for the nightmares that are going to keep both of us up," Reba slightly chuckled.

"Don't apologize for that." Brock scooted closer, until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Reba flipped over and stared at the window. Just looking at it made her heart beat faster. She could feel herself beginning to lose her breath, when she felt Brock spoon her from behind. It seemed to send electrical shocks throughout her body, but her panic attack seized.

Reba sighed into his body; she loved the way they fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

Brock draped one arm over her waist and his other barely grazing her shoulder blades. He leaned over a bit and kissed her hair, it smelt of sweet strawberries and fresh lemons. "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," she said in an equally hushed voice.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Chapter 10 coming soon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, I wasn't able to write due to family issues. I hope this makes up for it :3**

* * *

Reba awoke for the fourth time, but this time the sun was shining through her window. She yawned and started to stretch her arms when she realized she couldn't. They were pressed firmly against her body by two tan arms.

Despite her yearning to go back to sleep, she tapped Brock's arm to wake him up.

He blinked until his eyes were fully adjusted, then looked down to Reba smiling. "Good morning," he said sleepily.

"Morning," she said in her thick southern draw.

Brock released her from his death grip and climbed out of bed. "The kids should be here any minute, it's almost nine. I should get home sometime soon to see Henry and Barbra Jean, but I'll come back around lunch."

Reba nodded as she rolled out of bed. "Thanks," she said shyly as she walked towards the bathroom.

Brock stopped her before she could get through the door. "For what?"

She looked to her feet as if she were ashamed. "Helping me go back to bed every time they woke me up," she said, referring to her nightmares.

Brock smiled at her innocence. "Anytime Red."

Reba resumed her journey and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Some twenty minutes later, she came out clean and presentable. Brock glanced up to her and back to his phone. He had to do a double-take; she looked absolutely stunning. He closed his mouth before any drool showed.

This went unnoticed by Reba, as she spritzed her perfume on as the finishing touch. As if on cue, they heard the front door open and the sound of their kids coming inside.

"We better go see them," Brock dragged his feet out into the hallway with Reba close behind.

"Mornin' guys," Reba greeted.

"Morning Mom, what do we have to eat? BJ just has banana nut muffins, you know how I hate the consistency of those," Cheyenne ranted as she made her way to the kitchen with Van in tow.

Reba didn't even bother replying; instead, she went to talk to Kyra and Jake whom she hadn't had a conversation with in quite a while.

Brock smiled as he approached Barbra Jean, though she wasn't the woman running through his mind at the time. That was reserved for a certain redhead.

Barbra Jean smiled weakly. "Brock, I think we need to talk. Can we go to our house?"

Those painful words penetrated Brock's mind, _we need to talk._ He cringed a bit, but nodded. "Guys, I'll be back in a little bit," he called over his shoulder.

Reba waved to him as if she were seeing off her husband to a day of work. She mentally kicked herself when she looked back at her kid's odd expressions.

Ignoring them, she offered to make pancakes which everyone happily agreed to.

xxx

It had been three hours since Brock and Barbra Jean left and Reba was starting to wonder where they were. Unfortunately, she was stuck looking after Henry who had a tendency to kick her at every available opportunity.

"Do you know where your mommy and daddy went?" she asked nicely.

Henry shook his head and ran to watch cartoons with Elizabeth.

"I'll just call him," she mumbled as she reached for the phone.

Just as her fingertips touched it, the front door creaked open to reveal Brock.

"Oh, there you are! I was just about to call.." she studied his face. It seemed to have aged years over the past three hours. "Brock, what's wrong?"

He looked around to make sure no one was near, then he sat on the sofa. "Barbra Jean wants a divorce."

Reba's mouth dropped and she immediately wrapped her arms around him in comfort. "I'm so sorry Brock, you didn't go through with it though..right?" Her voice was a bit frantic at the end of the question.

When Brock didn't say anything, she began to panic more and she leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Right?" She repeated with her eyes widening as the realization was settling in.

"We discussed it and she already had the papers," he replied quietly.

"What! Brock, you can't do this again. You can get through this!"

"No Reba, not this time." He stood and called for Henry.

Reba stood too, but became inaudible when Henry ran to his father's arms.

"I'm going to take Henry home to talk; I'll call before I come over later."

Reba nodded, but locked eyes with him saying all the words she wasn't able to verbally.

xxx

Reba was drifting into a well needed nap, when the phone began ringing. She threw herself at the receiver thinking it was Brock, but when she picked it up, the officer she had talked with two days before was on the other line.

"Uh, yes officer?" She swallowed hard as memories of the green eyed man flooded her mind.

"I wanted to notify you immediately that we caught Mr. Paloy, the man responsible for your recent injuries ma'am."

It was as if God had answered all of her prayers and a wave of pure relief washed over her. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to clear her throat. "Th-thank you officer, I don't know what to say."

"We would normally ask you to come down for verification and questioning again, but given the circumstances, we were able to arrest him at sooner notice; he assaulted one of our officers and had drugs in his possession. That is more than enough to put him away, but with the added charges of rape, trespassing, and abuse he is sure to be in the slammer for well over his life expectancy."

"Wow, this is..this is a lot to take in." Reba ran a hand over her face.

"I know, but now you can relax, everything is taken care of."

"Thank you! Thank you so much," Reba was still crying tears of joy.

The officer could almost hear her smiling through the phone. "Alright, take care now ma'am."

"You too!" She put the phone back on the cradle and stood there, not knowing what to do. She was full of adrenaline from her head to her toes. "Brock," she said under her breath and picked up the phone again.

She dialed his phone number from memory and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

_One ring, two ring, three ring._

_Hey, it's Brock, sorry I missed your call. Leave your name and number and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as possible. _

Reba listened until she heard the beep to indicate it was recording. "Um, hey Brock. I know this is a bad time, but I really need to talk to you. Just call me back or come over, either way is fine. Uh, bye." She pressed end quickly and sighed as she slid down the wall.

_What if Brock and Barbra Jean really did get a divorce? What would happen to the family? _Then something odd popped into Reba's mind that probably shouldn't have. _Now that they caught the green eyed man, Brock won't have to sleep next to me anymore or hold me when I wake up from a nightmare or make me breakfast or_-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Brock, I was just-"

Brock walked straight past her and into the kitchen where he fished out a bottle of tequila.

Reba began asking a million questions a minute until Brock finally turned around.

"It will be made final this week," he said in a solemn voice.

"I'm so sorry," Reba squeezed him tightly and pecked his cheek without a second thought. She felt Brock tense up, but it wasn't like he didn't do it to her before. "Sorry," she whispered.

"No, it's okay." He looked into her eyes, contemplating whether or not to make his next move. It was as if it was in slow motion as he bent down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Their craving lips locked automatically and began moving together with a familiar sensation.

He could taste her sweet strawberry chap-stick and brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She parted her lips just a centimeter when her morals sunk in and she pulled away.

"Brock," she whispered breathlessly.

His breath hitched in his throat, so he just stared at the beautiful redhead before him with swollen red lips.

"Brock," she repeated a little more loudly this time. "What was that?"

"I..uh.." he stuttered. "I..don't know exactly."

"We can't," she shook her head at her subconscious actions.

"You know what Barbra Jean told me when she asked for a divorce?" He asked after a rather awkward silence.

Reba shook her head again.

"She said you and me were always meant to be together and me and her had fallen out of love a long time ago, if love was even what you'd call it."

Reba was speechless, there was noway that came from Barbra Jean's mouth. "We could never be like that Brock. All the odds have always been against us."

"That's not true, only when I caved into my stupidity did they go against us."

"None of that even matters, why are we discussing this? This was completely out of question since the day we walked out of that court room Brock."

"But it doesn't have to be that way Reba, I..I love you."

Reba's eyes went wide and her jaw seemed to hit the floor. "No, you don't. You're just being irrational because of your divorce. We should just walk away now, before we say something we'll regret later."

"The only regret I have with you is letting you slip through my fingers Reba."

"Stop! I can't hear this now Brock, I can't." Tears threatened to fall, but she refused to let them as she turned her back to Brock and retreated to her bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Chapter 11 coming soon._

I wanted to post this as soon as I was able to, so I didn't get a chance to proof it. Feel free to review-I always love reading them! Xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**I have tried posting this chapter I don't know how many times. Finally, aftering emailing for support, it successfully uploaded. Sorry for the inconvenience -.-**

* * *

Brock stood in a daze, unsure of what to do at the moment. He had just told his ex-wife he loved her and her reaction was not exactly all he had hoped for. _Great, you just screwed up everything you gained this past week. _He placed a hand on the back of his neck, squeezing to get rid of the tension that was now forming.

Swallowing hard, he started for the stairs. Once he was at the bottom of the last step, he looked upward. It looked as tall as Mt. Everest and just as intimidating. And thus began his long journey to Reba's room.

When he reached the door, he could hear the unbearable muffled cries. He creaked it open, knocking softly as he did so.

Reba barely lifted her head, to wipe away the continuous flow of tears. "Please, Brock-"

Brock held up his hand to hush her and walked over to where she was sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You don't need this on you right now."

Reba sniffed and looked past him to the window. A few leaves blew by in the wind, followed by a single flower pedal. _I wonder where that came from, there aren't any trees with them on it_, she thought. It was a lonesome pedal, going wherever the wind directed it to, but one day it would land somewhere when the wind stopped blowing. It would settle and eventually be nestled into the nook of a rock or a group of wild flowers. It would continue it's journey as the wind continued to blow.

Reba let her eyes linger on the window, long after the pedal was out of sight. Slowly, she looked back to Brock who was studying her every move, every facial expression.

"It's not that you said it, it's that I'm scared to admit that... I'm still in love with my ex-husband after all of these years. After everything he put me through and everything I put him through, I still have the strongest of all feelings for him. And I'm scared to admit that, because I don't know where life would take me from there."

She allowed her eyes to fall back to the window, as if it held all of the answers.

Brock reached for her hands, and pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much," he whispered before kissing her forehead. "I love you so much," he said in a more hushed voice, before wrapping his arms around her.

Reba's tears were now falling freely on their own. She couldn't control herself past this point, so there was no point in trying. She just cried into the shoulder of the man she had loved for almost thirty years of her life.

"I promise you with all of my being, I would cherish and love you like no other until the day we die if you let me back into your life. I made the most irrational, dumbest mistake anyone could and I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you that it was, in fact, a mistake and just how much I love you." Brock looked deeply into her eyes, showing her that he truly meant what he was saying.

Reba felt as if ten thousand weights had been lifted off of her shoulders. She leaned into him, placing a soft, yet needing kiss on his lips. "I'm scared Brock," she said quietly after pulling away.

"Of what darling?" He asked gently.

"You feeling as though I'm not enough anymore. That you need something else because you got bored with our relationship."

Pain shot through his eyes, but he only shook his head in shame. "I was foolish, I didn't realize what I had. I would never do that to you, ever again."

"I went through so much pain Brock. I never want to feel that way again. I started drinking, taking anti depressants. It was so hurtful going to those marriage counsel meetings alone. I would just sit there and wait, and wait, and you'd never show up. Not until late that night, but by then I was relaxed after a couple booze." Reba shrugged sadly.

"I never wanted to make you feel that way Reba and I didn't know what all you were going through. I was blinded by the feeling of wanting something more, something I didn't already have, when in fact, I had everything I ever needed or wanted. I'm not sure why I didn't realize that when I still had the chance to fix things, but I can promise you that I never stopped loving you. Not since the day we met."

Reba had finally stopped crying, when another wave washed over her and fresh tears fell. "I need time Brock," she choked out.

"I understand, but I'm not going anywhere Reba. I'll wait till my last day for your response." He kissed her cheek and stood up.

Reba looked down to her lap and laced her fingers together in an attempt to keep the warmth of when Brock held them.

Brock silently left the room, leaving Reba with her own thoughts.

xxx

Reba was sifting through a dresser drawer trying to find some pictures of her and Brock when they were a young couple.

She thumbed through a few of her and her siblings until she reached the back of the pile. There they were, numerous pictures she still had of when she and Brock were still in a love filled relationship. There was one of her and Brock in front of a fountain, kissing and leaning into each other. Another one was of their wedding day. She was covered in white smiling, just as crazily as Brock was beside her.

Reba chuckled as she pushed them back down into the drawer. Just as she was about to shut it, something caught her eye.

It was a small box shaped package with yellow print. _Noway_, she thought. She flipped it over in her hand. She had only smoked once in her life. It was one of those crazy college nights when she had been completely reckless and she swore to never smoke another. She had always hated the thought of inhaling nicotine, but for some reason, at the moment, just the thought of it was more soothing.

Her mind was reeling in every which way as she pulled out a cigarette. _No! No! No!_ One side of her was shouting, but somewhere deep down another voice was hissing to go forth, just one stick. It couldn't hurt, just one. There was so much stress in her life, she needed some way to cope and alcohol was too obvious. She had already been caught more than once, but smoking could be more discreet.

She stuffed it in her pocket and walked casually downstairs. No one was in the kitchen, so she literally dove in, rummaging quickly through the drawers to find a lighter.

"Ah hah!" She shouted silently in victory, holding the red lighter high in the air. She crept outside, unnoticed by anyone and leaned against Ronda, Van's car.

She looked around secretively while she placed the stick delicately between her lips. The fire flickered from the lighter, but as she was bringing it to her face, she heard Brock shouting her name from the kitchen door.

"Reba! Where are you at? The kids need.." His voice faded as he walked into the living room, yelling to the empty house.

Reba froze, scared that he might come outside looking for her. She felt like a deer in headlights, but once the coast was clear, she sighed in relief and stuck the cigarette back in her pocket, along with the lighter. _That was close_, she mentally scolded herself.

It was clearly a sign from God, saving her from another huge mistake. These things were basically cancer sticks. A one way ticket to the coffin, so instead of placing it back in her drawer upstairs, she retrieved it from her pocket and tossed it in the rubbish on her way inside.

She smiled to herself, knowing how much that could of screwed things up and knowing she had been stronger than to give in like that. _You're not weak,_ she reminded herself.

Reba opened the door and found Brock sorting through some magazines.

"Oh, I thought you'd gone somewhere, I've been calling your name for some time now. Where were you?" He looked up and smiled at her.

"Just went out for some fresh air," she smiled back and flopped down next to him. "Just some fresh air," she repeated quietly.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Chapter 12 coming soon._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Comments/Reviews/Feedback/Critics welcomed! :)**

* * *

Reba sat next to Brock rather awkwardly. She wasn't sure of how to go about the situation. She had sat next to him comfortably for she couldn't remember how long, but now that he just completely opened his heart up to her, she was lost in how to react.

She could lean up against him, but that might send the message that she wanted to move quickly and welcome him with arms wide open; she couldn't do that, even if she wanted to. The only other option was to sit straight and carry on a light conversation.

She went with option two.

"So how's Henry?" She shifted to lean against the arm rest for support, her lower back was killing her.

Brock twisted his body to reflect her's. "He's good, me and Barbra Jean worked out all of the arrangements. I'll have him on weekends and she'll have him for the week. It's not like I won't see him during the week anyways, they'll always be over here," he smirked.

"Don't remind me," Reba rolled her eyes playfully. She scooted up, which caused a painful shock throughout her back. She tensed up and winced a little in affliction.

Brock immediately scooted closer. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on her hip which caused her to jump, and inevitably sent her doubling over in pain.

He ripped his hand from her body as if he had just broken the most fragile vase in the world.

"You big dummy, my back!" She smacked him lightly after the pain subsided.

"Ouch!" He cried out, exaggerating greatly.

"Shut up," she side smiled and attempted to move into a more comfortable position.

Reba was finally getting back to being herself in some ways and so was their friendship.

"Here, let me," Brock placed his hands delicately on her waist and helped turn her around to where her back was facing him.

"What're you doing?" She craned her neck around to find a chuckling Brock.

"Helping you get rid of this back ache." He pressed his palms firmly on either side of her spine and worked slowly down her back.

Reba moaned at the soothing techniques he was using. God, how she missed him at times like these.

Brock couldn't help but smirk at her reaction..if only he was making her moan under different circumstances.

Once Brock reached the small of her back, he used his thumbs to massage the tense areas. He moved them in a circular motion, leaving no part of her back untouched.

"Mmmm," she purred in pleasure.

Just the sounds she was making, was causing Brock to react down south.

Reba scooted back into him, begging silently to keep massaging. As she did so, she felt his stiff being poking her from behind.

She shot out of his embrace and felt her cheeks become hot.

Brock smiled sheepishly, trying to control his reddening face too. He crossed his legs in a hopeless attempt to cover himself.

Instead of becoming infuriated, Reba simply giggled and tossed him the remote. "I think that's enough for today masseuse Hart."

His cheeks became an even darker shade of crimson and he quickly flipped to a channel on the TV.

"Dinner?" She stood, stretching out any remaining kinks in her back.

Brock draped a blanket around himself, securing his front side behind it. "Sure, what do you want me to fix?"

Reba rolled her eyes as she made her way into the kitchen. "I can fix dinner Brock, I've done it for seven years now." She paused and threw her head back as she scoffed. "What am I saying? I did it while we were married too!"

Brock furrowed his brow and squeezed past her. "That's not fair Red, I can cook, I was just..uh..busy."

"With your dental hygienist, that is." Reba was provoking him like poking a venomous snake with a stick.

Brock held his tongue knowing this would go anywhere but peaceful. Instead, he withdrew a box of macaroni from the cabinets.

"Is that all you know how to make?" Reba chuckled.

"I think the fact that I can make the best macaroni anyone can in Texas makes up for that little matter."

"How bout you make that and I'll work on some sandwiches?"

"Sounds like a pretty fancy dinner to me; are you sure you want to make something so exquisite for just the two of us?" Brock winked and scooted past her to get out a pot.

The hair on her arms stood on end as he brushed past her. How he could still make her react like that, was beyond her.

Soon enough, two sandwiches were perfected and sliced in half, along with a steaming bowl of macaroni noodles.

"Bon appetite!" Brock announced as he sat down across from her.

Reba rolled her eyes, but dug in immediately. Her appetite was definitely kicking back in since the..incident with the green eyed man. She had missed many a meal during the past two weeks, and she was ready to make up for their loss.

"Hungry?" Brock chuckled as he spooned out a couple noodles.

"Mhmm!" Reba managed through her full mouth.

"So how are things with him?" Brock asked nervously, referring to the green eyed man.

_I never told him! _Reba scolded herself silently. "Actually the police called earlier today and said they had him arrested." She said nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

"What! That's wonderful!" Brock smiled from ear to ear. "Why didn't you tell me then!?"

Reba choked down the food still pocketed in her cheeks. "Well..I was going to, but the thing with Barbra Jean.."

"Oh," Brock said simply. He didn't want to talk about BJ right now. "What did they say?"

Reba looked up from her plate with only a few crumbs left on it. "He was arrested for assaulting a police officer and possessing drugs. The police officer told me that with that and the added charges of my case, he will be in prison for well over his life expectancy," Reba mimicked his exact words.

"That's great Red," Brock was still grinning stupidly. Then, something about her caught him off guard. Her voice was on edge about something. "How are you handling this?" He shifted into a serious tone.

She glanced up to him, faking a big smile. He couldn't know about her almost breaking down again with a cigarette. "Good, I'm handling it just fine."

Brock could see right through her facade, but decided it would be better to let her think on it for a little while before coming out in the open again. They had been doing a lot of that lately, and he didn't want to over stress her. Her blood pressure was probably through the roof with all of the past events which seemed to fall back to back. She had to have been exhausted.

"Hey Red, after dinner why don't we call it a night?"

"The kids aren't even back yet Brock. They'll be coming in, in about an hour." Reba waved him off with her fork, but there was no hiding the bags beginning to form under her eyes.

"I think we both need some rest, let's just call it an early night."

Reba sighed and nodded, too worn out to take the argument any farther.

"I'll clean this up, you go on upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a little bit." He carried their dishes over to the sink.

_He's still going to sleep in our-my bed even after they caught Mr. Paloy, the green eyed man? _She thought. Before she could stop the words, they tumbled out of her mouth, "you're still gonna sleep in my bed?" It didn't sound harsh, just confused, but she didn't want to say anything. She wanted them to sleep in the same bed together; she always felt safe and warm. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

Brock was taken back, he didn't even realize there was no need anymore. He mentally kicked himself. "Oh, sorry I didn't think..I can stay on the couch or-"

"No!" She shouted in panic. _Wow, way to go._ _Now it sounds like your desperately trying to seduce the man, _she rolled her eyes at herself. "No," she repeated in a much calmer voice. "It's fine, I was just wondering, but it's no problem."

Brock smiled and went back to scrubbing off cheese. "Well then go get your PJ's on, I'll have these dishes cleaned by the time you get out of here!"

Reba giggled girlishly and scurried up to her bedroom where she quickly threw on a T-shirt and plaid cotton pants. She looked in the mirror and found herself to look utterly horrid. She slipped out of the pajamas and stuffed them back into her drawer.

It took a while of digging, but she found a clingy satin night gown that ended mid-thigh. It was black with lace trimming and a rather deep plunging neck line.

What was she thinking!? She should not be trying to impress her ex-husband.

She was about to change when Brock knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." She had been getting into an awfully bad habit of not thinking before talking lately. Now it was too late to change and she would have to face Brock's reaction to her skimpy pajama choice.

_Oh great_, she thought as the door knob turned and Brock came waltzing into his former bedroom.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Chapter 13 coming soon._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Have a good day lovelies! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

* * *

Brock's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "Wow, Red.."

"Might want to pick your jaw up off the ground," she smiled seductively and strutted effortlessly into the bathroom.

She didn't know what exactly she was trying to do. Get his attention? Undoubtedly. Make him miss what he used to have? Sure. But what did she really want from him? When Reba asked herself this, her mind drew a blank. Did she really want what she thought she wanted?

Brock's mind was blocked with the image of Reba in the tiny gown, if that's even what you'd call it. He tossed around a couple shirts until he found what used to be Reba's favorite during their marriage. Then, he pulled on his fleece PJ pants and went to join Reba in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he walked in, Reba was already finished and she squeezed past him to get to the bedroom. The friction from rubbing the silk gown and fleece bottoms together created a bolt of static electricity when her finger tips grazed his arms.

Chill bumps crept over his body and he couldn't tear his eyes from her swaying body. _Damn._ Was all he could think.

Reba climbed innocently into bed and waited for Brock to join her before cutting out the light. "Are you gonna come out of there sometime tonight?" Reba called impatiently after a while.

Brock swung the door open at her request and chuckled in response.

"You take longer in there than I do," Reba rolled her eyes and patted for him to join her.

He happily obliged and scooted close to her.

Reba slumped down until she was laying completely flat, with the exception of the pillow elevating her head.

She turned over on her side and reached to turn off the nightstand lamp.

"By the way," Brock broke the silence. "I like what you did with the room," he motioned around to the few new pieces of furniture and decor.

Reba laughed quietly. "Why thank you," she said in a thick southern accent.

Brock loved that about her. She was southern from her red head to her manicured toes and full of nothing but pure faith, love, and hospitality.

He sat up and just stared at her for a while.

Reba gave an uneasy smile. "What is it?"

Brock leaned back on his elbows, but continued to hold her eyes. "You're gorgeous, you know that right?"

Reba rolled her eyes and settled back. "Whatever."

Brock leaned down and kissed her cheek sweetly. He drew back, scared of her reaction.

She turned back over to face him. He could see her blue pools sparkling in the dark as she leaned up to capture his lips with hers.

Brock was taken back by her sudden gesture, but was not about to object. So, he let his tongue wander to her bottom lip, seeing just how far she wanted to go.

To his surprise, she widened the gap in her lips and wrestled with his tongue for a while, before pushing him back on the bed.

"Reba.."

"Shh," she hissed seductively and climbed on top of him.

She wasn't quite sure what possessed her, but suddenly she wanted Brock no, she needed Brock. And she needed him as close as two people could get.

Her hands found his hair where she ran her fingers through it, tousling it up and tugging at it playfully. She dove back into another kiss, immediately begging for entrance to his mouth with her tongue.

Brock felt like a rag doll beneath her, allowing her to do whatever she pleased with him. He placed his hands on her hips as she started bucking them in sequence with her tongue.

She traveled her kisses along his jaw bone to his ear, where she nipped and sucked at it lightly. Brock moaned and flipped them over, not exactly sure where she was going with this. He definitely had an idea, but with the last couple events in her life, who knew.

Reba draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. She had just began pulling his shirt up when he whispered, "don't fight it," referring to their feelings, but something completely different clicked in Reba's mind.

That was the one thing the green eyed man had said right before taking advantage of her.

She began sweating and dropped his shirt hem.

Brock didn't notice this, as he was focused on fulfilling their passionate desires. He sucked lightly on her collar bone and slid a strap down her shoulder.

Reba's eyes filled with tears; she felt as if she was put in the exact situation with the green eyed man. Everything came crashing down as the tears started streaming down her face. "No! Please!" She started crying out.

This broke Brock's trance and he tore himself from her to find a balling, broken Reba beneath him. "Oh God, what did I do!?" He panicked climbing off of her and to her side, pulling her close to him.

Reba shook her head and pulled away from his embrace. "Don't! Please don't do this!" She covered her face, unable to comprehend she was actually in her bedroom with Brock.

"I'm not honey, I'm not. Calm down, it's me, Brock. I won't do anything you don't want." His heart was pounding in his chest, he had no idea what to do.

Reba began rambling and shaking as things from that night reenacted in her mind.

"Reba! It's me, Brock! Please, it's just me!" Brock shouted, trying to get through to her.

Reba was losing control of her breathing. They were coming in short, chopped breaths and her eyes went wide in panic.

"Breath with me!" Brock sat in front of her and stared intently until they locked eyes. He took in and released several deep, slow breaths.

Reba began mimicking his actions until she was calmed down and she collapsed on the bed, exhausted and still trying to catch her breath a bit.

Brock picked up her limp body and laid her back down in his lap. "I'm sorry," he whispered and he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Reba sighed and started playing with a string on his shirt. "No, it's me, you did nothing wrong." Her voice cracked and she sniffled, trying to regain her composure.

"What happened?" Brock asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know, something triggered my memory and I couldn't stop it.." Tears clouded her vision again.

Brock kissed her forehead and wiped away a single tear that had streaked down her cheek. "I shouldn't have taken it that far."

Reba shook her head. "I had no intentions of stopping," she admitted shyly, then giggled.

Brock chuckled along with her and leaned back against the headboard. "Let's just get some sleep; we don't have to rush into anything."

Reba nodded and moved into her former sleeping position.

Brock outlined her body with his and kissed her hair. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight, I..love you too" she whispered and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that was soon to follow.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Chapter 14 coming soon._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Something I hate is when I'm really into a story, but the writer rarely updates. I try not to do that because I know how much I dislike it, so you guys probably do too. Sorry if the chapters aren't perfection, but I like to upload chapters often so that you guys can enjoy them while the last one is still kinda fresh on your mind. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love reading them; they keep me going! :)**

* * *

It had been four days since the night Brock and Reba almost made love. Reba didn't know if she felt it was a mistake or not. She regretted it, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if they had gone all the way.

She couldn't believe she had given in so easily, and that she was the one who persisted them going farther. "He was there for me during a hard time, that's all," she said reassuringly, though she knew deep down there was no need in trying to convince herself. She loved this man, she never stopped, and she couldn't help but want him in the most intimate way. But if she did and they got together, what would they tell the kids and Barbra Jean? She and Brock would have to tell the family, given it's history.

_That would be too much on everyone_, she decided. Somehow, she would have to find a way to fight her feelings, for the family's sake...and probably for her's too in the end.

The sound of Barbra Jean calling her, broke her train of thought.

"Oh Peachesssss," Barbra Jean's voice rang throughout the house.

"I'm coming, shut up." Reba snapped as she walked in the living room.

Barbra Jean was twirling around in a plastic, colorful hula skirt.

"What in God's name are you doing!?" Reba stared in awe at the blond before her.

"Look what I found! I was thinking we could go in for that talent show of Henry's! How bout it Red?"

Reba rolled her eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at her. "_That's _what I think."

Barbra Jean threw her hands up in frustration. "Oh come on, it'll be so much fun! You and me swinging to Hawaiian music." She began swaying her arms and rolling her hips to her interpretation of Hawaiian sounds.

Reba sped walked into the kitchen, hoping BJ wouldn't follow. Much to her dismay, Barbra Jean was literally on her heels. "Would you quit it! I am _not _doing whatever _that _is." She shouted and waved her hand at Barbra Jean's horrible dancing.

"What's going on in here?" Brock appeared from the back door.

Reba sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Would you tell ex-wife number two to leave ex-wife number one alone?"

"Hey Mom," Cheyenne popped in with Van towing behind her.

"Sup Ms. H, Mr. H, BJ."

"I need coffee," Reba mumbled under her breath. Just as she was making her way to the coffee pot, Kyra and Jake came strolling in.

"Oh good, I was hoping to find you guys in here," Kyra announced, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it Kyra?" Reba raised an eyebrow. It wasn't very common for her daughter to hope for a family reunion in the kitchen.

"Well, the band got an offer." She paused for a small moment to let the information sink in just beneath the skin before continuing. "We would be the opening act for some huge band. This would be totally great for us, getting our name out there. We would also get-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Reba held her hand in the air. "Where exactly is this?"

Kyra cleared her voice, preparing herself to drop the bombshell. "Nashville, for a week."

Reba shook her head. "Kyra, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on Mom, this is a huge opportunity for the band, we can't just pass it up!"

"I say let her go," Barbra Jean spoke up.

"What!?" Reba shot her a glare.

"Yeah, what!?" Brock turned to look at BJ.

"Well, it would help her with her future career. It could set it up with this one show, who knows?"

Reba thought about it for a moment. She wanted what was best for her daughter and career wise, this could be a great opportunity, but on the other hand, sending her basically young adult daughter to Nashville for a week to party and play music didn't seem to thrilling to a mother. "I don't know.."

"You're actually considering this?" Brock looked bewildered.

Van and Cheyenne grabbed a bag of chips and sat down to watch the show unfold before them.

"It could be good for her," Reba bit her lip, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not.

Kyra nodded her head in agreement.

Reba finally caved and threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, but you have to call me every morning, every night, when you get there, on your way there, between performances, before performances-"

"I got it, call you every second of every day." Kyra rolled her eyes, but smiled knowing she got to her mother.

"That works too," Reba grinned and hugged her. "When is it?"

"In three days."

Reba sighed and made a pouting face. "I don't like this," she complained.

Brock just watched, astonished that Reba had actually given in to Kyra and allowed her to go on this trip alone. Even if she was old enough to and could use the independence since she wasn't going to college, it was still a shock.

Cheyenne, Van, and Barbra Jean had now joined in on the conversation while Brock and Jake sat by on the sideline carrying on light conversation.

Jake led his father into the living room where they could be alone. "Is Mom gonna be okay?" He glanced past his dad to look at Reba.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked quietly.

"I heard her screaming and crying last night when we came in, but I knew you were in there helping her go back to sleep. She cries a lot at night." Jake let his eyes fall back to his lap.

Brock's heart seemed to crack at every word Jake was saying. "I know bud, but she's coming around. She's going to be okay, I promise."

He was silent for a while and when he spoke again, his voice was in an even more hushed voice than before. "Dad, will you tell me what really happened to her?"

"We already did, a man hurt her." Brock replied simply, but he knew what Jake really meant.

"I'm old enough to know these things now. Tell me what I already know, please. Just confirm it for me, would you?" He looked back up to his dad with pleading eyes. "Was she..?"

Brock swallowed the lump forming in his throat and looked to Reba through the dividing window. She was smiling, laughing, and carrying on a comfortable conversation with their two daughters. It was a beautiful sight, especially when he knew they could start arguing in two minutes. "Okay Jake." He took in a deep breath, there was no avoiding this confrontation. "Yes, she was.." His voice cracked and he looked down to his clammy hands that were fidgeting nervously in his lap.

Jake nodded, urging him on. He knew what the next word was and as hard as it was for his father to say, he needed to hear it.

Brock cleared his throat to regain his composure. "She was.." His eyes drifted to Jake's and as they locked, Brock said it in a whispered , tearful voice. "Raped."

Tears flooded Jake's eyes and he put his head in his hands. It was much harder to hear than to just assume. He looked to the kitchen to find his mother, chatting away with the occasional sarcastic comment she never failed to make. It was hard to believe under that hard shell, there was a broken woman, holding on desperately to the single remaining string that was her life. She was trying so hard to piece her life back together, but he knew it was so much harder than what she made it out to be. All he wanted to do was run in there and hold her and never let go. Instead of letting his feelings show, he did just as his mother, cram it down deeper until there was nothing but a solemn face to show for it. He simply nodded, wiped away his tears and went back into the kitchen to join the family. He refused to let his mother know he knew what had happened to her. It would crush her heart into a million pieces and he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Chapter 15 coming soon._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day! :D Thanks for the reviews, I always look forward to seeing more. Critics or appraisal, doesn't matter to me. You can only get better, right? :) Enjoy..**

* * *

"So what's for dinner Ms. H?" Van was always hungry, no matter what time of the day it was.

"You got two options," Reba skimmed through her mind what food they had left in the pantry. She really needed to make a grocery trip. "Salad or soup?" Like that was even a question; she knew which one Van would choose.

"Soup!" All of the kids shouted in unison, along with Barbra Jean.

Reba shrugged and turned to Brock. "And you?"

"Salad if you're having one." He smiled and started getting out bowls and utensils.

"Alright," Reba got to work with Brock by her side. The rest of the family dissipated into the foyer or their bedroom.

Reba started humming one of her favorite songs as she peeled and sliced the cucumber. Brock listened until he knew what part she was at and joined in, knowing exactly what song it was. There was no doubt it was from her favorite drama, Forever Love.

She smiled when she noticed the deep voice humming along with her.

"Carrots?" Brock leaned into the refrigerator to retrieve them.

"I am a carrot top, of course I want carrots in my salad!" Reba shoved him playfully and grabbed at the bag.

But Brock was quicker than she, and held it over her head. "Hey! Be patient.." He slowly reached into the bag and thumbed around until he reached the bottom of it, moving as slow as molasses in pulling a carrot out.

"Oh come on, are you gonna take all night?" She reached at it again impatiently.

"Just as hot tempered as any red head should be," he chuckled and tossed the bag to her.

Reba rolled her eyes and began chopping away.

What they didn't notice, was Barbra Jean watching carefully from the open doorway. She always seemed to walk in at the most inconvenient time for two people trying to hide their feelings for one another, well at least Reba was.

Barbra Jean waited a moment in case anything else was about to play out in front of her, then she pranced into the room as if she hadn't been standing there for the past five minutes. "Almost got that soup ready?" For some reason, she felt neither hatred nor jealously towards the two. That showed her that she and Brock's divorce decision was a right one.

"Brock's working on it," Reba glanced up from preparing the salad ingredients. Brock was elsewhere, lost in thought.

"Right Brock?" Reba waved her hand in front of his face.

Brock blinked out of his daze and nodded subconsciously. He turned around, ready to do something, but realized he hadn't heard a word Barbra Jean or Reba had said. "Wait, what am I working on?"

"Soup." Reba rolled her eyes and passed him a ladle. "Get busy, would you?"

Brock got to work right away as if he were a student that had been scolded by a teacher.

xxx

After dinner, everyone spread out to their nightly locations. Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth went to their house; Barbra Jean and Henry went to her house; and Jake and Kyra retreated to their rooms, which left Reba and Brock in the living room.

Reba squeezed the back of her neck and winced. She could feel the crick beginning to form and leaned her head to either side, trying to avoid it.

Brock saw her and motioned to the couch. "Let me get rid of it," he offered.

"Remember what happened last time you offered to 'get rid of it'?" Reba scoffed, but didn't really want to object the chance of ridding this pain.

"You're to blame," he shrugged and pulled her to a sitting position beside him.

Reba's mouth dropped open. "What! How am I to blame?"

"You could have stifled your reaction, I know I have magic hands, but you make it kind of impossible not get turned on with those sounds honey." He smirked and helped twist her body around so that he had better access to her back and neck.

Reba scoffed in return and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "You're so conceded."

"Just confident," Brock pushed firmly between her shoulders, causing a gasp to slip through her lips.

Reba rolled her eyes at herself, she couldn't control them, even if she wanted to.

Brock let his hands sneak around to the outline of her shoulders. Both slowly and delicately, he slid his hands down her sides, slightly grazing the nubs of his fingernails along her back.

"Brock..." She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Why was he so irresistible to her?

He squeezed lightly just above her hips causing her to jerk a little bit. "Brock!" She turned around, giving him a glare once they were face to face.

"Just teasing you," he smirked, accompanied by a light chuckle.

Reba turned her body around so that they were facing each other completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, just smiling at the fact they could be so close, yet so comfortable after all of these years. _Don't you do it. _her mind was going back and forth as she pulled him closer at the same time she was leaning in. _Don't.._ One look in his eyes told her she had too, she was too far into this mess to back out now. _Shut up,_ she told herself as she closed the gap between them.

Again, this was strange for Reba, to want to move so quickly. This time, he would only take it so far. He missed her touch, her kisses, feeling her thoroughly, but all of that would have to wait until she was able to handle it mentally. For now, he would settle for a make out session like two teenagers. As long as he was with Reba, he didn't mind what they were doing. Besides fighting, that is.

It didn't take long before they were having a wrestling match between tongues and Reba started playing with his collar flirtatiously. She had a habit of doing that during moments like this.

Brock ran one hand to the small of her back and the other on her shoulder blade, bringing her in closer to his kisses. He was the first to pull away, breathlessly, I might add.

Reba smirked suggestively, knowing he was trying to make things go the speed she needed them to, but she wasn't done with him quite yet.

She grabbed his collar a little more forcefully and pulled him into a deep, affectionate kiss. Right in the middle of this little love fest, the doorknob was jiggling and being unlocked, but neither one of them heard it; they were too lost in each other.

After a while, the doorknob was unlocked and it began to turn.

Reba moaned as Brock moved his kisses down her neck. He was nibbling and sucking at every bit of skin he discovered, causing gasps and sighs to sound from Reba. He loved the reaction she gave under his touch.

The door creaked open, revealing the secret couple tangled up together on the couch, in a fiery lip lock.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Chapter 16 coming soon._

I thought this would be an appropriate chapter for Valentines Day (; Had too leave open like that for the cliff hanger's sake!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Keep up with previews of the next chapters on my blog. Visit my profile page to find the website! It's the one in bold lettering.**

* * *

"MS. H!? MR. H!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Van's jaw hit the floor, along with his heart. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Reba and Brock tore away from each other, and their eyes shot open to the size of saucers when they realized they had been caught.

They turned in the direction of Van to find a dumbfounded son-in-law.

"Van, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation," Reba started, as she stood up.

"I don't want to hear it Ms. H!" Van's shocked expression changed to one of anger. "Can I have a word in the kitchen please?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled her after him.

Brock bit his lip, not being able to comprehend what exactly Van was going to say to her.

Van led her straight through the kitchen until they were outside.

"Van, is this necessary?" Reba gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes it's necessary! You guys were sucking each others faces off and you don't think that would cause just a tad bit of concern from anyone? What's going on Ms. H?"

Reba looked down in shame, she didn't want anyone to find out, especially this way. "I..I don't know Van. He cared for me in a time I needed him and I guess it brought back some feelings I had bottled down.."

Van shook his head irritably. "How long has this been going on?"

Reba swallowed a lump that had set in her throat. "A couple weeks I guess."

"Weeks!? And when did you plan to tell us about this?" Van threw his hands up and let them fall to his sides.

"Oh come on Van, cut me some slack. It's been really hard and I guess I was just drawn to him, he helped me get through my..situation."

"That's no excuse! He hurt you before Ms. H, I don't want to see you get hurt again. I would have never guessed you'd go crawling back to him," Van said through gritted teeth.

Reba was taken back; she was not one to 'crawl back' to someone. How could he say such a thing? She was a selfless person and the one time she decides to give in to have the slightest bit of happiness, she gets chewed out for it. Now Reba was all for screaming and picking an argument, but she was beyond hurt that Van, of all people, would say something like that. Instead of starting something, she simply turned her back and started back for the door.

"Wait, Ms. H," Van called after her.

Reba ignored him and continued walking, until she was jerked back by Van.

"Please, I'm sorry," Van said in a soft, sincere tone.

Reba turned around, but avoided eye contact. "What else do you want to say to me Van? How I can't get over this man is just silly? How I'm plain stupid for 'crawling back' to him? Please, enlighten me with the other mistakes I have made in the last couple of weeks." Reba was now on a venting rage, everything was beginning to spew out.

Van tried to get a word in, but Reba was no where near finished with her ranting.

"Oh! I know, you could yell at me for drinking, or almost smoking. But you could just scream at me for being the dumbest person alive and going for a run near dark when no one was out, because that wasn't the smartest decision!" Her voice was beginning to strain as she reached a louder octave.

"Ms. H!" He shouted to hush her, before wrapping her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Reba sighed in his shoulder, but she refused to cry in front of her son-in-law. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this kind of stuff out on you."

"No, it's alright. It's good for you to get it out Ms. H...you almost started smoking?" He leaned back to look her in the face.

Reba rolled her eyes and stepped out of his embrace.

"Wanna talk about it Ms. H?" Van offered.

She looked down to her feet and shrugged. "What's there to talk about Van?"

"You said you went for a run at night alone..did he do more than just beat you up Ms. H?"

Reba looked up abruptly. "This is not something I should be discussing with you Van. Why did you come here anyways?"

Van gave her a sympathetic look. "Cheyenne forgot her phone charger."

"Oh, let me get it for you." Reba said, avoiding the topic on both of their minds.

He followed her back into the house and after retrieving Cheyenne's charger, he followed Reba to the front door.

"Do you think you could keep this between us Van?" Was there even a point for Reba to ask? He was going to slip it within the next few hours, there was no doubt about it.

"Sure thing Ms. H," Van nodded making a mental promise. He stepped outside, but turned back to his mother-in-law. "And Ms. H?"

"Yes Van?" She smiled sheepishly.

"I'm always here to talk," he said simply.

Reba leaned forward and hugged him motherly. "I know Van, I know."

After they broke apart, Van took a few more steps before stopping and turning around again. "Ms. H?"

"Yes Van?" She asked, a little exhausted.

"You smell like Mr. H." He made a disgusted face as if she smelt like a sewer, when in fact Brock smelt like heaven and Hollister combined.

Reba rolled her eyes and shut the door on him. When she turned around, she saw Brock emerge from the hallway.

"Eves dropping?" She nudged him.

"Maybe," he smiled mischievously. "What did Van say?"

"A lot, but in the end, I think he's okay with it. He said he wouldn't tell, but we all know that's not happening."

Brock chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "You really need to start locking your doors."

Reba laughed against his chest. "More like board them up and wrap chains around them with a master lock."

They laughed together and made their way up to Reba's bedroom.

xxx

Brock was holding Reba, who was drifting to sleep, when he decided he should tell her that Jake knew. She had a right to know, didn't she? Her youngest son knew a man had violated her and broken her, but she had no idea Jake had this weight on his shoulders.

_Should I tell her?_ He asked himself silently.

He smiled at hearing her breath even out and he looked down to find a peacefully sleeping Reba. She was angelic, especially when she slept. She was so relaxed, unlike how she was during the daytime when one disastrous thing happened after another.

_No, she doesn't need anything else on her. _He decided and kissed her forehead, before scooting down into a laying position, never letting go of her as he did so.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Chapter 17 coming soon._

Keep up with previews of the next chapters on my blog. Visit my profile page to find the website! It's the one in bold lettering.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Sadly, this story will be coming to an end here in the next few chapters. Please review so I know where to lead the story from here. I want to write an ending that you guys will enjoy reading, so let me know if I'm doing okay, if I need to do something different, and if there's anything you want answered or done to the story in the last couple chapters. As always, thank you and I hope you like it..!**

* * *

The next couple of days went by as usual, the kids were in and out and Barbra Jean barged in as always. The only difference was that Reba and Brock were in a secret relationship. And as you could guess, the problem with that, was that the secret was slowly revealing itself, along with the secret of what really happened the night Mr. Paloy, the green eyed man, took advantage of Reba.

Displays of affection were kept hidden quite well since Van's encounter. They were few and far between during the day, but as soon as Brock and Reba were alone in a safely locked room, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Reba would continuously try to push them farther, but Brock told her she wasn't ready yet and to not rush things.

Van hadn't stopped thinking about what Reba had said when she was venting. _"But you could just scream at me for being the dumbest person alive and going for a run near dark when no one was out, because that wasn't the smartest decision!" _Her voice rang through his head. He needed to know what she meant exactly. There was obviously more than the green eyed man just going to her house the night Brock was there and trying to beat her up.

Without another thought, Van ventured to Reba's house where he found her reading a magazine in the living room.

"Ms. H?" He cleared his throat as he walked towards her.

Reba merely glanced up from the page she was on. "Yes Van?"

Van cleared his throat again and placed a hand over the article she was staring at.

This brought Reba out of her trance and she looked up to him questioningly. "What is it?"

"Can we talk outside?"

"Van, there's nothing to talk about. Remember? We discussed it four days ago, can we not bring it up again?"

Van shook his head and lifted her up with one hand easily. "We never finished, please." He motioned towards the back door.

Reba sighed and followed in suit, scared of where he was taking this conversation.

They walked until they reached Ronda, Van's car, and they climbed inside, preparing for a deep discussion.

"Okay Van, what is it you want to talk about?" Reba looked to him with her deep pools of wonder.

Van looked away, he couldn't bare to look her in the eye once she answered the question gnawing at him. "I'm going to ask it plain and simple, I don't know how else to do it. Just answer it, don't lie to me."

Reba's heart was pounding inside of her chest. If he was going to ask what she thought he was, how was she supposed to be able to answer it? This was her son-in-law, someone at the bottom of her list to talk to about serious things.

After a while of silence, Van decided to continue. You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. He looked down to his lap and closed his eyes. "Were you-"

"Don't say it," Reba choked out in panic, almost in tears.

Van looked to her, which was a mistake because it brought tears to his own eyes. "Ms. H?" He urged in a gentle, quiet voice.

Reba nodded slowly as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Van leaned over the seat and hugged her tightly.

"I didn't want you to know Van, you shouldn't know."

Van was quiet for a while, but broke the silence again with a small voice that didn't sound like his own. "Who else knows?"

Reba wiped her nose and sat up straight, regaining her composure. "Just Brock."

Van nodded and looked forward. "You'll be okay Ms. H, you're the strongest person I know. You'll make it through, you always do."

xxx

Brock picked up the phone from the cradle and just stared at it for a while. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he dialed the number anyways.

"Hello?" Jake's voice asked on the other end of the line.

"Hey bud," Brock took in a breath and closed the bathroom door so that no one heard their conversation.

"Oh, hey Dad, what's up?" Jake asked.

"You know what I told you a couple of days ago?"

"Uh, yeah, about Mom?"

Brock heard Jake's breathing become irregular a bit. "Yeah, I think we need to tell your mother you know." He paused to let the information sink in.

Jake thought about it for a minute, but couldn't see a reasonable explanation for why they should do that. "No, it would hurt her too much. No one needs to tell her anything."

"Jake, keeping this from her and her eventually finding out in the end is going to be worse. We need to tell her."

"You know her the best out of anyone in this family and you're telling me you think it's better to make her take two steps back rather than forward? She needs time to heal, stressing and worrying her is just going to set her back. Let's just keep this between us."

Brock was quiet on the other end. "I don't know Jake. I don't want things to be more difficult for her to handle, but piling up secrets is no good either. They're going to topple over at one point."

"But for now, this is the best thing for her. Please Dad, don't; she may not be able to move on."

Brock sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, we can keep it between us."

"Thanks Dad," Jake mimicked his dad's sigh, but one of relief.

"Alright talk to you later."

"Bye," Jake replied.

Brock heard the beep, indicating Jake had hung up. He pressed the end button and opened the door to find Barbra Jean leaning against it. She jerked back and failed at an attempt to act nonchalant.

"What are you doing Barbra Jean!?" Brock shouted.

"Was that Jake?" She asked, ignoring the question.

"Why do you care?" Brock pushed past her.

She followed, close on his heels. "What were you talking about? What are you keeping from Red?"

"This doesn't involve you Barbra Jean, please just let this one go." He walked into the kitchen and began preparing a sandwich, trying to forget the annoying blond over his shoulder.

"It does too! If it's keeping a secret from Peaches, it involves me. If you don't tell me, I'll tell her you're keeping a secret." She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips threateningly.

"You wouldn't BJ, it's vital to keep this secret. Please, try to understand."

"I understand perfectly! You and Jake know something you don't want her to know and clearly me either, which makes me want to know more. So tell me, or I'll tell her. It's up to you."

Brock was about to say something when Reba walked in through the backdoor and sat a bag of groceries down on the island table. "Tell me what?"

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Chapter 18 coming soon._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews, they really help! Happy late birthday crazy4reba! :)**

Brock froze in his place; what was he going to tell her? And what was Barbra Jean going to tell her?

It didn't take long for his questions to be answered.

"Brock knows something and he won't tell either of us!" Barbra Jean blurted and looked to Brock accusingly.

Reba raised an eyebrow and set down the milk she was about to put away. "Well, what is it?" Brock continued to stay silent, not sure of what to say. "Are you gonna say it, or do I have to smack it out of you?" She put a hand on her hip.

Brock winced just at the thought of it. "Okay, okay. Barbra Jean heard me talking about what happened that night."

Reba's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. "What did you hear Barbra Jean?" She turned to her in panic.

Barbra Jean rolled her eyes. "Nothing really, that's why I want to get it out of him!" She looked at Brock and gave him an intense glare. "Tell me what you were talking to Jake about."

"Jake?" Reba's face changed to one of confusion. "But he doesn't know anything.." Her hands flew to her mouth and tears sprang to her eyes. "Brock..he doesn't.." She couldn't bare knowing her youngest son knew she was raped.

Brock looked down in shame. "He knew before he forced it out of me. I only confirmed it, I couldn't get out of it-"

"That's no excuse to tell our son that!" Reba shouted before placing her hands over her eyes. "How long has he known?"

Barbra Jean looked between the two, completely lost. "Wait, what's going on here? What does Jake know that you guys know, that I DON'T know!?" Barbra Jean hated not knowing something, especially something big.

Brock ignored her and faced Reba, ready to answer her question. "A couple days, he handled it okay after a while. He's alright Reba."

She threw her hands down to her sides as anger filled her eyes. "No Brock, he's not 'alright'" she mocked his voice. "His dad just told him his mother was raped and you act like it's no big deal. How could you tell him!? That's not something a teenage boy should know!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Barbra Jean held her hands up in the air and stepped between the two. "Are you saying you were..." She instantly started crying and threw herself at Reba. "OH RED, how could he do such a thing!?" She cried into Reba's shoulder. "I'll get the bastard, what jail is he in? I knew there was more that happened that night! Why didn't you tell me?"

Reba was still in Barbra Jean's death grip and she tried to wriggle herself free, but it was hopeless. She sighed and closed her eyes, how many people were going to find out? "It wasn't something I wanted to go caroling around about. This was supposed to be kept secret between me and Brock. Now Jake knows, Van knows, you know.."

"Van knows? How does he know?" Brock spoke up from behind Barbra Jean.

"It doesn't matter," Reba waved him off. "I'm exhausted, can you put the groceries up?" She asked Brock.

"Sure," he replied quietly and selected a box of cereal from one of the bags.

Barbra Jean led Reba into the living room and sat her down. "Okay Peaches, spill everything. I'm here for you."

"I don't need you here for me Barbra Jean." Reba rolled her eyes and tried to get up, but Barbra Jean pulled her back down.

"Yes, you do. Let's talk." She picked up a box of tissues from one of the end tables and sat it between the two of them.

Reba picked up a tissue and started playing with the unraveling edge absentmindedly. "Where do I start?" She scoffed at her own pity.

"How bout when you went left the house the day me and Brock were here. Did it happen then?" Barbra Jean asked gently.

Reba took in a deep breath to clear her mind before recounting the horrible events that had played out that day. "Yes, I decided to just go for a run."

Barbra Jean took Reba's hand in her own, silently urging her on.

xxx

When she was finished talking, the box of kleenex were empty and Barbra Jean was crying harder than Reba.

"Oh Red, I didn't know!" She doubled over in a whole new fit of tears and wrapped Reba in a tight hug, rubbing her tears and running makeup all over Reba's shirt.

Brock sat patiently in the kitchen, listening to everything the two women were saying in the other room. Only when he heard Barbra Jean begin balling hysterically for the thousandth time did he decide he could go in.

Reba ripped herself free from Barbra Jean and walked over to Brock, wiping away any remaining tears she had.

"You okay?" He asked as he placed his hands delicately on her shoulders.

Reba nodded and leaned in for a hug. "Yes, thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" He held her head softly against his chest to where she could hear his heart beat.

"Everything," she stated simply.

Barbra Jean watched from the couch, smiling and wiping fresh tears from her face. It was only a matter of time before they announced their love for one another and it was like a scene from a movie, which only made Barbra Jean cry more. It was beautiful and she felt no resentment for either one of them, only happiness. "I'm going to go pick up Henry from daycare," she spoke loud enough to break their connection.

Brock and Reba parted and turned to face her with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" She asked with a questioning face.

"You remembered Henry!" Reba cried out in appraisal.

Barbra Jean grinned and held her head higher. "What kind of mother would forget her child?"

Reba scoffed and sought her off, rolling her eyes as she did so. "Thank you Barbra Jean," she called after her. She could see BJ start balling again from the sidewalk. "What?" Reba asked, actually a bit concerned; how many tears could one person cry?

"You've never said that before," she said through sobs.

Reba rolled her eyes and shut the door. That woman needed help, and a lot of it. When she turned around, Brock was right behind her chuckling at Barbra Jean. Reba laughed right along with him and leaned into his embrace.

After his laughing had subsided, he spoke in a quiet voice, "so I was thinking we could tell the family tonight."

Reba looked up, quite confused. "About what?"

Brock smiled and kissed her forehead. "Us." He felt Reba tense up between his strong arms.

"I don't know.."

"We need to let them know honey."

Reba sighed and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of his lips. "Fine, I guess it's the right thing to do."

Brock smirked and in one swift motion, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Chapter 19 coming soon._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. You guys know I love reading your reviews, so don't hesitate to write one! :) Made this one extra long for you guyssss :* Warning: Rated M for a reason in this particular chapter..**

* * *

Brock stumbled into Reba's room and laid her down on the bed. Reba giggled and smacked him playfully. "Am I really that heavy?"

Brock chuckled and kissed the corner of her lips. "Of course not, I just have two left feet."

Reba giggled girlishly and pulled him closer to her by his collar. She kissed his deeply and grazed her lips over his fleshy cheek until she reached his ear. She sucked at his earlobe and whispered in a barely audible, yet husky voice, "Brock..I'm ready, have your way with me already."

Brock nodded, since his breath was hitched in his throat.

Reba smirked, satisfied that he was finally letting her take it on. She immediately took his shirt off to reveal a package that wasn't there when they had been married. He had definitely been working out.

Brock slid his hands under her shirt and lifted it over her head with ease. Reba sighed as he worked his hands down her body and back up to where her bra was clasped. "Mmm Brock," she hastened. Brock got the message and unhooked it hurriedly, letting it fall free of her body. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck tenderly whilst unbuttoning his and her pants blindly. Reba helped by pulling them down, now only being clad in their underwear. Reba hooked a finger on his boxers and pulled them down slowly until they slid freely down to his ankles. Brock returned the favor with her panties and slung them behind him. Reba giggled when she saw they had landed on the corner of her dresser mirror.

Brock held himself up by his hands on either side of Reba. He looked her over and back to her eyes, where he stared into them admiringly.

"What?" She asked shyly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before kissing her passionately.

Reba didn't hesitate in kissing back and snaked her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and down between his broad shoulder blades. God, how she missed being able to hold him that way, feel him that way. She gasped when she felt Brock's being brush over her womanhood and she could feel herself becoming wet, unable to contain her growing anticipation.

Brock gently entered himself, and started at a slow pace. That wasn't at all what Reba wanted, as she turned them over and opted for Brock to lift and let her fall a bit more rapidly. He granted her wishes and he could feel her legs tensing around his.

Reba bit her lip and dug her nails into his skin, silently begging him to increase his speed and strength as he went in and out.

Feeling the need to take charge, he flipped them back over, grunting as he did so. He gripped her arms and pinned them against the silk sheets so that he had full command. He withdrew himself slowly and thrust harder as he reentered her.

"Ohhh, God Brock.." she moaned, knowing she was coming closer and closer to her peak at every thrust he made. She needed to touch him, but he had a strong hold on her arms. She twisted her wrists, but was unable to free them. "Please," she panted. "Brock.."

"What is it baby?" He asked in a breathless voice.

"My...ohh.." her hands flew to his shoulders, tearing free of his grasp as he slammed into her. She wrapped her legs around him, deepening their connection.

Brock could feel her walls clenching around his stiff being and he moaned loudly as pleasure washed over his entire body.

Reba was close to follow and arched her back as a wave of ecstasy overcame her. They laid in a sweaty mess until their orgasms subsided, then Reba turned over on her side to face Brock. "That was amazing," she chuckled breathlessly.

"I know, I love you," Brock turned over so that they were face to face.

"I love you too," Reba grinned and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

xxx

"What are we gonna tell them?" Reba asked nervously while staring at her disheveled figure in the mirror. Her hair was whooped in all directions and her makeup was smeared quite a bit.

Brock hugged her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "I don't think it will matter. They will always love you."

Reba stared at the reflection of her and Brock. It seemed so familiar, yet strange to be in that pose. "And what about you? They won't always love you?" She teased.

"I don't care as long as you love me," he muffled against her skin and kissed the length of her collarbone.

Reba sighed and caressed the side of his face with her hand delicately. "They're going to be here any minute, we should get ready."

Brock groaned, but released her anyways. "Alright, alright. You might need these," he plucked her panties from the corner of the mirror where they dangled. They both started laughing and she slipped them on under her robe. "What can I say? I've got good aim," he joked.

Reba scoffed as she walked into the bathroom to wash up.

"What?" Brock asked accusingly. "I do!"

"Mhm," she called from the bathroom. "Anyways, what are we going to say, really? They're going to hate us forever, especially Barbra Jean."

"Maybe they'll like the idea, and you never know with BJ." Brock shrugged as he put his buckled his belt.

"Like the idea?" Reba repeated in disbelief. "Cheyenne said that would be the worst thing to happen one time!"

Brock was silent for a moment. "When did you ask her that...and why?"

Reba leaned into her bedroom from the doorway and glared at him. "A long time ago,but that's not the case right now." She stepped back inside and resumed fixing her hair. "We need to be discussing how we're going to break it to them."

"How bout we just get all of them in the living room and announce it? Plain and simple, so Van and Cheyenne can understand," he only half-joked.

Reba sighed as she finished doing touch-ups to her makeup. "Oh alright, you call them over. I'm going downstairs so nobody gets suspicious."

Brock nodded and picked up the phone as Reba exited the room.

xxx

Not even ten minutes had passed and everyone filed in through the front door. They all claimed a seat and waited impatiently for whatever news Reba had to tell them. Brock walked in the open space to face everyone and motioned for Reba to join him. Slowly, she made her way over to him and avoided eye contact with everyone in the room the whole time.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cheyenne spoke up and looked between her parents questioningly.

Kyra snorted and sunk down into the cushion. "You'd think mom would be ripping his head off being so close to her right now. Something big must have happened."

Reba looked to Brock and back at the kids, smiling nervously and attempting to act her normal self. She always found Kyra's dry and sarcastic humor quite funny, probably because she was that way herself a lot of the time.

Eyebrows from almost everyone in the room raised on cue at Reba's odd reaction.

"Alright Red, spit it out already! You're killing us!" Barbra Jean shouted from her seat, unable to contain herself any longer.

"Okay, okay." Reba drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing for the bomb shell. "Me and Brock..." She squinted her eyes just enough to see Brock smiling back at her.

"We're seeing each other," he finished for her.

A giant gasp sounded from the group of people sitting down, except Van.

"Seeing each other? Well of course you can see each-"

Cheyenne smacked him hard against the chest.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Van winced as he rubbed the sore spot on his chest.

"Mom and Dad are dating!"

Reba stepped between the two. "That sounds juvenile, we're..."

"DATING!" Barbra Jean jumped from the couch and wrapped the two in a big hug. "I'm so happy for you! I was about to blow my top waiting for you guys to admit it!"

"Wait what? You're not angry? And how did you know?" Reba's mind was going haywire.

Brock just chuckled at his messed up life that was so perfect in it's own way.

"Of course I'm not angry! My two best friends that are best friends going out!? It doesn't get better! This is so wonderful!" She squeezed them tighter until Reba's eyes were bulging out of her head. "Oh and of course I knew. You guys don't make it very discreet."

"What! No one else knew!" Reba mentally kicked herself when Van stood to differ. Reba held a hand up and shook her head. "Never mind, so you guys are okay with this?" She looked to Cheyenne, then Kyra, and finally Jake.

Jake shrugged and Kyra made a face as the idea sunk in. "It's a little weird. But if it makes you happy...I guess I understand." Reba smiled and went to hug Kyra. "Okay, okay. This is about you and Dad, not me and you."

Reba let go, but gave her daughter one last smile. "Thank you sweetie." She turned to Cheyenne who was still looking back and forth between her parents. "And you Cheyenne? What do you think about all of this?"

Cheyenne just stared at her mother a while, not really knowing how to answer the question. "For once, I agree with Kyra."

Reba ran over to her other daughter, then son and gave them an equally motherly hug and thanked them as well. Once the love fest was over, she rejoined her position beside Brock. "I'm glad you guys are accepting our decisions, we're really happy."

Van gave her a longing look, but they had already discussed what needed discussing, so he remained silent, surprisingly.

Reba and Brock were just happy that everyone, especially Barbra Jean, had given them their blessing. That was all they could have asked for.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Chapter 20 coming soon._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

So many secrets hide behind a closed door..what secrets are Reba hiding behind her's?

[R] Enjoy and read on

* * *

**The next stories I plan on writing will be based on some of my favorite Reba songs. Such as, You Lie, Whoever's in New England, and And Still. It may take a while for planning and writing, but the next story is on it's way. I had a blast writing this one and I hope you will like the next one as much as you did this one, if not more :) Thank you so much for all of the reviews and PMs, they keep me inspired! Until next story, Xx.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Reba stated nervously as she tugged at the bottom of her dress. "Cheyenne, this dress is too short; I'm not wearing this."

"What! Mom, you look gorgeous and it's date appropriate." She swatted Reba's hand away and stood back to admire her work.

"Yeah, maybe for someone your age," Reba rolled her eyes and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She wore a little black dress with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back down to her mid-waist and black heels that had an open toe, so you could see her red nail polish.

"Dad said fancy, so fancy it is!" Cheyenne announced and handed Reba her purse. "Did we put enough hairspray? Maybe one more spritz.."

"Cheyenne, you sprayed enough to smother everyone in Texas!"

"Weren't you the one that had that 'jacked up to Jesus' hairstyle? You have no room to talk Mom." Cheyenne teased and helped clasp a bracelet on Reba's wrist.

"Oh be quiet," Reba left the room with a wave of her hand. When she reached the bottom step, Brock was in the foyer talking with Barbra Jean.

"And remember, you have to give her a compliment every three minutes. And don't rush things, this is Reba we're talking about. And-"

"We've gone over this fifty times Barbra Jean! I got it!"

"Ahem," Reba interrupted.

Brock spun around on his heels. "Oh! Reba, you look-"

"AMAZING!" Barbra Jean stood in awe and slowly approached her, still gazing intensely. "I don't think I've ever seen you without some kind of jeans or sweats covering your legs! They're so long...and smooth." She ran her hand down Reba's leg.

"Get off me you big blond idiot!" Reba jerked her leg away and almost fell backwards, but Brock grabbed her arm just in time.

"Remember you're wearing heels honey." He helped her stand steady again and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "I know it's a little cliché, but-"

"No, I love them," Reba smiled and took them, careful not to prick her fingers with any thorns. She drew in a deep breath, capturing the aroma of the flowers. They smelt amazing.

"Shall we?" Brock smirked and held out his arm. Just as Reba was about to lock arms, Van stepped between them and dragged Brock off to the side.

"And just because we know each other, you don't think your getting 'the talk'?" Van scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Reba rolled her eyes and waited impatiently by the door. She caught bits and bobs of Van's scolding, but it was nothing she hadn't heard before. It was a bit ironic since Brock was usually by his side interrogating her dates. After several minutes, Brock was able to rejoin Reba and hooked arms with her.

"Now, are you ready to go?" He chuckled and looked at her hopefully.

"Yes, let's get away from this circus." Reba rushed them out of the house and to his car. As Brock was opening her door, she could see the family peering at them through the window. She couldn't contain her laugh when they dove for cover after being seen.

xxx

It was as if God was setting everything up in Brock's favor. There was a single parking spot right in front of the building. They pulled in and Brock went to Reba's side to help her out. It was a large off-white building with windows covering almost every space available. It was the only Greek restaurant in Houston and neither one of them had ever been to it before.

"Brock, this place is so expensive. The appetizers cost more than all the meals I've paid for in the last year."

"It's a special occasion," he took her petite hand in his and led her inside. As soon as they stepped foot in the room, a man was there to greet them.

"Good evening, table for two?" He asked both of them, but was only looking at Reba. He was tall, tan, and his face was exceptionally attractive. He had piercing blue eyes that contrasted perfectly with his jet black hair which was styled a bit to the side. There was no denying he was Greek himself.

She nodded and widened her smile as she noticed he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Brock looked between the two of them and tightened his grip on her hand. "Yes," he said through clenched teeth.

This went unnoticed by the waiter as he led them to a table by the window. "Will this seating arrangement do for tonight?"

"It's perfect," Reba smiled graciously and took a seat across from Brock. She turned her attention to him and had to use every fiber of her being to hold back a giggle. He was obviously rolling his eyes at the waiter's notions. She rubbed her foot along his shin and smiled suggestively like a horny teenager who couldn't wait for the date to be over so they could take things to the bedroom.

The waiter pulled a little notepad from his shirt pocket and looked to Brock. "Is there something you would like as a beverage for this evening sir? I can make some suggestions if you're not too sure." He offered, assuming Brock wasn't very advanced in knowing his winery.

Much to the waiter's dismay, Brock looked him directly in the eyes and gave him a sickly sweet smile. "We'll take the Monemvassios and two waters."

He immediately began jotting the wine on his notepad. "Good selection sir, and may I recommend the Tiropita to start your meal? It is a combination of feta and kefalotiri filling in a crisp pie." His accent was unmistakable as he listed the ingredients from the top of his head.

Brock looked to Reba and raised an eyebrow, silently asking her. She beamed and looked straight to the waiter, nodding her head enthusiastically.

He chuckled and added it to their order. "It will be right out. My name is Yonny and if you need anything, please let me know." He looked to Reba one last time and gave a side smile. "I'd be happy to help." With that, he turned around and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

Reba reached across the table and took Brock's hand. "Don't get so mad, he was just being polite."

"Yeah, politely undressing you with his eyes." He rolled his eyes fuming.

"Oh please Brock, he didn't mean anything by it. I want to enjoy my dinner with the man I love, not the waiter."

That seemed to melt away Brock's anger and he lifted Reba's hand to kiss it lovingly. "And I want to spend the evening with the woman I love, but if he tries anything, I swear I'll-"

He was interrupted by Reba kicking him gently from under the table. His attention turned to the waiter as he returned with their wine and waters.

"Here you go," he set down their crystal glasses and poured an equal amount into both. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"We're fine, thank you," Brock didn't even bother looking at him, he just kept smiling at Reba, who was doing the same thing. The waiter nodded and left quickly to retrieve their appetizer. After Brock's anger subsided, they enjoyed a beautiful evening together and laughed about old memories they shared all the way back to college days.

It didn't seem like they had been there very long, but two hours had passed when Brock paid the bill and laid the tip under his wine glass. For once, he wasn't bothered about the cost, he was on cloud nine.

xxx

When they reached Reba's home, he walked her up to the front door. "Tonight was a lot of fun, I love seeing you this way."

"I love being this way, especially with you." She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed him innocently. "Wanna come in?" Reba winked suggestively.

"On the first date? My, aren't we moving a little fast?"

"What can I say? A girl knows when she wants something.." she leaned into his ear. "And I know exactly what I want." Her warm breath tickled Brock's ear and sent chill throughout his entire body. Reba took his hand and led him inside, where she looked around to make sure everyone was either gone or asleep. Once she decided the coast was clear, she slipped off her heels and left them by the door, then she tip toed up the stairs with Brock in tow.

She creaked open the door and let him enter first. She followed him into the room and leaned against the door until she heard it click. Brock turned around at the sound and raised an eyebrow at Reba, whom wore a seductive smirk smugly on her face. "Why'd you shut the door?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She released her grip on the doorknob and walked towards Brock. Gingerly, she draped her arms around his neck and rotated around him until they had switched spots completely. Silently, she moved backwards, luring him along with her. She only stopped when she felt the bed behind her and she fell back onto it, pulling Brock down with her. "Some things are better kept behind a closed door," she finally replied in a hushed voice before climbing atop him, taking the lead.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_The End._

Thank you for reading lovelies :*


End file.
